


Gods, Angels and Demons

by Puffie



Series: Mobile Legends Chronicles [5]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Rafaela, Zilong and Miya journey through Askati Forest in search of the being named Pharsa, who is said to be the key in unlocking the mystery behind the Queen of the Apocalypse. Without any means to escape, they must confront their past as well as what the future holds before them.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from the Mobile Legend Chronicles series. Without knowing the context, this arc cannot be standalone.

**Arc III: Gods, Angels and Demons**  
**Chapter 1: Lost**

* * *

 

Miya had to redirect Rafaela from a bunch of roots sticking from the ground. The elf grabbed the other woman’s shoulder and gently steered her to even ground. “Careful, Rafa!” Miya warned; however, Rafaela kept her eyes on the book resting on her hands.

“Oh Sir Alfonso! I thought I was going to be imprisoned by the evil warlock forever. But I waited for you, I know you would rescue me.” Rafaela recited dramatically, acting out the emotions of the main character. For the past hours, she read the story from beginning and barely stopping for any rest. Nothing else in the world mattered- a python almost took the angel as prey until Zilong scared it away. Rafaela bumped on trees and were occasionally caught in a web of vines. Still, she never put down the book, the one that Princess Odette wrote and loaned to them. “My love Alfonso,” she started with a breathy voice, “I want you hilted inside me like a sword in a sheath.”

Zilong, who was in front of them, flinched and stopped walking. The whole party stopped with him.

“What was that?” Miya quickly grabbed on the vines to check the part Rafaela was reading. She hung above the angel, checking the text.

“Oh my, this material is… quite lurid.” Rafaela remarked as she pointed to the page. “I can’t believe Odette wrong these things. Such a bold writer for her age.”

“Continue,” Miya said as she licked her lips and eyed Zilong. The man began walking in a much faster pace, gaining distance away from them. “Read it with emotions like you’re doing earlier,” she urged Rafaela.

Rafaela smiled and nodded to Miya, “The knight held on his darling and whispered close to her ear; ‘oh my darling Rosalinda, I thirst for you like how a bee wants a flower’s nectar.” The scene became more graphic and intense, definitely something that Miya would read alone and hide from Nana. If they would return anytime home, it would be a delight to watch Lolita read this piece. “Rosalinda began to unbutton Alfonso’s trousers while her loverboy pulled the strings binding her corset. The woman cried out; my love, my love, I beg you; rock on me my wild stallion!”

Ahead of them, Zilong gained a considerable distance and Miya pushed Rafaela to walk faster and read louder. “Hey Zilong, don’t run away from this! We’re getting to the best part!” Miya shouted.

The man pretended not to listen and Rafaela’s narration continued. In the story, the two lovers were in a throes of passion when Zilong sharply turned back, perplexed. “Wait, it doesn’t work like that! That’s impossible!”

“Whoah,” Miya clapped in short successions and laughed. “I knew you were listening!”

“Whoever wrote that book is obviously a virgin or never saw a naked man in her life,” Zilong answered as he laughed in a mocking manner.

“Oh Zilong, who are you to talk? The only naked person you’ve ever seen is yourself,” Miya replied, teasing him.

“Whataver,” Zilong huffed.

“Oh, Zilong, please don’t take that too seriously.” Rafaela replied, to the surprise of her two companions. She closed her book and walked closer to Zilong and Miya. “Zilong is right, Miya.” Rafaela touched Zilong’s shoulders and stared at him with sincerity; “There is no shame in being a virgin. Even if you never saw others naked, what you said about the novel is true.”

“Eh?” Zilong tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, as if anticipating something horrifying. “What are you…”

“Your opinions based on your own body is valid.” Rafaela grinned and tapped his shoulder. “I saw your naked body myself, so I can confirm-”

“What did you… when did you-” Zilong looked away, his cheeks flushing beet red. His eyes wandered upwards and widened upon realization.

Miya began to cover her mouth to suppress her laughter, clutching her stomach as her insides tore themselves apart. The real memory wasn’t actually remotely funny. That time, everyone thought Zilong was dying when his chest and stomach were skewered. Lolita was sobbing while Estes and Rafaela worked to repair the bloody mess that made Miya nauseous. However the aftermath was a different story as everything turned out to be alright. He was nursed by everyone back to health and thus, even Miya saw him naked. Miya just chuckled; she was a mature adult. No way would she use that memory against the man, how tempting it would be.

Rafaela pinched Zilong’s red cheeks and giggled. “Don’t be embarrassed. Taking care of you was something that made be really, really happy. I’m a professional, I take nurse-patient confidentiality seriously. You can trust me to respect your privacy.” She leaned closer to his ear and whispered something that make Zilong move away, blushing furiously. The angel’s laughter continued as they began walking again.

“So what did you say?” Miya, leaned closer to Rafaela, keeping her voice low.

The angel just smiled as she shook her head. “It’s confidential,” Rafaela winked.

After the break, Rafaela continued reading the story. The latter half of the novel was unnecessarily complicated with a love triangle, filled with yelling, fighting and crying. None of the characters sat down and talk but the plot always found an excuse to make them misunderstood each other. Alfonso found his rival in Ziegfried, a knight from a nearby kingdom. They battled over Rosalinda’s affections but eventually, lusted over one another themselves. The last few chapters of the novel were mostly sex scenes one after another, causing more complaints from Zilong about the inaccuracies on male anatomy. After the final battle with an evil witch and a dragon regarding an ancient prophecy; in the end, Alfonso, Rosalinda and Ziegfried settled to live together as a threesome, happily ever after.

Miya felt tired after Rafaela finished the novel. No offense to Odette but the plot was headache-inducing. At least, the environment had changed and broke the monotony of the forests earlier. They crossed some beaten paths that were no doubt made by people, proving that there were inhabitants around this region. A few more minutes of walking and some empty huts stood out. After crossing a stream and climbing some hills, a dark and thick treeline appeared - their destination. When Rafaela was about to pick up another novel, Zilong held up his hand to signal a halt. “We have visitors.”

It didn’t felt malicious. Footsteps were soft without any urgency. Miya’s ears twitched as he heard the some barking. From the bushes, a group of people with dogs appeared, holding some hunting tools. Miya figured out they were probably hiding from them, probably as a precaution.

“Hello,” one of the women greeted and waved her hands. “We saw you yesterday. Well, umm… we apologize for appearing like this, but it’s just for safety you know.” one woman said.

“Please don’t go into that forest,” the old man warned, cutting the small talk. “Didn’t you read our warning signs?”

“We did,” Zilong replied, “and we are appreciate the concern.”

“Don’t worry about us, we can protect ourselves.” Rafaela said.

“You seem to be capable fighters, but that forest isn’t just demons and monsters.” The old hunter insisted. “It’s an ancient elven graveyard,” he briefly looked at Miya. “Angry ghosts, spirits who never left the mortal world- they are all there. If you heard of the witch named Pharsa, when I was a little boy, my grandfather said she still lives in there.”

The group looked at each other. Pharsa was the reason they were visiting the forest. There wasn’t much to tell, but they assured the hunters that they were prepared to face anything.

“One last advice then,” the female hunter said. “If anything bad happens, you can try and find a guy we call the ‘King of the Forest.’”

“That’s such a nice title,” Miya remarked. “Why king?”

“Kills demons, hunts monsters, and gives whatever treasure he finds to the villages nearby, helps us farm from time to time. He’s been living alone like that ever since he’s a kid,” the female hunter answered, looking proud. “Two days ago he said he wanted to take on the Great Turtle.” She pointed at a certain direction and described the area. “ If you see him, don’t be afraid to say hello.”

* * *

  
Rafaela stopped reading as the days passed by. It wasn’t because she finished the novel, and it wasn’t because of Zilong’s reactions on some of the material being read either. The angel just talked less and preferred to sew or knit whenever they rest, her eyes seemed dazed and lacked concentration. Her laughter disappeared and she was no longer responsive to some conversations.

“What’s with her?” Zilong asked Miya one night while Rafaela chose to knit beside the fire, her expression somber. The angel usually hummed some melody as she knit, but for that night, Rafaela’s lips were just sealed. Something was definitely wrong.

“I really don’t know. She kept on saying it was the weather,” Miya answered in a low volume. She had asked the angel a few times for the past two days, but her friend refused to be honest.

Zilong’s lips curved into a frown. He walked over to where Rafaela was and spoke to her. Miya couldn’t hear their words from the distance, but Zilong sat close to the angel and took his own yarn and needle. It looked odd that such an ferocious warrior like him was undertaking something so delicate such as knitting. The results were evident though; gentle smiles and some soft laughter between them.

Interesting. Miya watched the two and raised her eyebrow before she continued writing. Sadly, there was no more space in her paper to include this. She could finish writing her next letter for Estes tonight, hoping to deliver it through a raven when they arrive in the City of Scholars. Their last correspondence was two days before they left Felise where Miya relayed all the recent events. Along with Estes’ report on the Kingdom, and the ongoing talks with nearby elven tribes, Miya had received personal letters as well. She cherished them and read them every night.

When they reach their next destination, exchanging letters might become more difficult due to distance. Separation would be inevitable, and how she wished she could still write to Estes when she finally reaches the sea.

That night Miya saw her usual dreams; her parents walking along path of cobblestones. Immediately this was replaced by Lolita holding hundreds on plates in her arms- then she dropped them all and thousands of porcelain scattered in the air. Odette’s singing filled her ear but the scenery was the fortress filled with demons. An elven army arrived, fully-armored and riding magnificent white horses. In the middle of the formation was the Moon King wearing his battle robes. Miya was suddenly beside the king, riding a horse herself. The man had Estes’ eyes, nose, mouth, skin and the color of his hair - but it was a different person. His robe bore the symbol of the Moon God and signified royalty, but it looked like something ancient.

The sense of time disappeared and the battle between the elves and the demons were over in a blink of an eye. Miya stood on the battlefield, with bodies everywhere hidden by the shadows- except one. The king of the elves, the one who bore Estes’ face lay on the ground and his body glowing faintly under the moonlight. As Miya approached the person, the glow disappeared and was replaced by a pool of blood.

Miya opened her eyes. Another odd dream like usual, but usually she wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night. The body beside her was stirring and Miya turned back as she heard Rafaela’s whimper.

“Hey,” Miya gently touched her friend’s shoulder. With one snap, Miya’s lamp glowed with magic to show Rafaela was stirring in her sleep- breaths uneven, eyebrows crunched and sweat trickling down her forehead. “Rafa, wake up,” Miya pleaded as she shook her friend gently. “Please, wake up.”

“No… please don’t!’ Rafaela’s eyes opened wide and a sharp intake of breath followed. Her eyes were opened wide in horror as she caught up with her breaths.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Miya sat up and leaned forward towards Rafaela, assuring her that they were together in the tent. “I’m here,” Miya said, holding Rafaela’s hand tight- she was cold and shaking.

Rafaela lay on her back, her chest heaving up and down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relieving some of the tension. “It wasn’t like this last night…” She said to Miya, somewhat apologetic.

“It’s this what’s bothering you?” Miya asked as she lay beside Rafaela. “We noticed you weren’t your usual self.”

Rafaela curled to her side to face Miya. “I’ve been having nightmares…” Her face crumpled in pain, “It’s about Argus. I’ve had them before, these nightmares, especially in the following days after I lost to him.” She pulled her blanket tight on her body, grasping the cloth with her fingers. “It’s just that ever since we got here, everything grew worse.”

“Worse?”

“I don’t want to talk about the details… but he’s doing terrible things to people. To me. They seemed so real.” Rafaela’s eyes were deep and exhausted, and she curled her body tighter.

Miya lay down beside Rafaela, facing her. “It’s okay, I don’t need to know everything unless you want to talk about it. Do you want to find another way around the forest? We can go back if you want to.”

Rafaela shook her head. “No, I have to continue. I have to know what’s causing this. Maybe this proves the ancient magic of this place. Or maybe-” she bit her lip and looked at Miya significantly, “Miya, what do you dream about? Or rather, who?”

Miya’s closed her eyes, trying to remember the vivid images. “I dream about my parents a lot, even years after their deaths. I dream about Nana, Lolita and Irithel, our village and of course, Estes.” She smiled slightly. The sages and elders believe in the supernatural aspects of dreams, but to Miya, her dreams might not even mean anything. Some were scary, some were amazing while those involving Estes might be too embarrassing to share. “Maybe because I think about them a lot, or maybe because I have strong memories with them. I really don’t have a deep explanation.”

Her friend’s eyes seemed more downcast. “ I see. I guess, it cannot be avoided then.” Rafaela looked to her, distressed. “How do you cope? When something terrible is a part of you, how do you live with it.” She shook her head, “I-I’m sorry if I’m asking so many things.”

Miya blinked. Such a topic wasn’t talked about for a long time, but the thought of her parents deaths no longer bothered her as much as before. “Don’t be sorry, I want to be here for you. We’re friends, right?” Miya turned and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of their tent, observing the flickers of the lamp. Somehow, it reminded her of the past- at least a good starting point.

She told Rafaela how the elves had different tribes that fought each other. One night, her parents perished as their homes burned. The same raid left Lolita and Estes orphaned. “You’re right Rafa, they will always be a part of you. I guess what I can say that it just takes time… it’s always terrible and painful.” Miya faced Rafaela again; “But life has to go on. No matter how painful some things are, I have reasons to live. There are people I love, you know who they are, right? If I lose them… no I don’t want to think about it. I’ll leave that part blank.”

Rafaela lips pursed and tears leaked from her eyes. “Thank you. I guess I have to figure things out too. It’s just not easy.” She fiddled with her blanket then wiped her tears with it. “It’s very difficult to explain, but Argus and I were eternal. We worked in perfect harmony, fulfilling our purpose. We were equals, two halves in one. We didn’t exist like people and I was fine with that. I was happy, knowing that I was never alone. Then everything just happened…” She sniffed, “I thought I was doing okay these past weeks, but I guess I’m still lost.”

Miya reached out and brushed the hairs that strayed on Rafaela’s face. “I have to be honest, I probably can’t comprehend something like immortality, but I understand how much this hurts you.” If Rafaela had been connected to another being for thousands of years, how could Miya possibly fill this void? Or anyone for that matter? Miya never lived even half a century. The elf was finding it hard to find the right words. “If it makes you better, just talk to me like this.”

“It does make me feel better,” Rafaela shifted and grasped Miya’s hand. “Thank you. Don’t think that it has to do with the length of time we are together. Being with you, and everyone here in the mortal world taught me a lot. A mortal life is… amazing. Even if I was with Argus, we never talked about many things, share little secrets, laugh at jokes, or sleep together like this. We never really had any fun.” Rafaela’s face brightened as she smiled, shifting her eyes somewhere as if reminiscing a memory. “We never danced under the stars and looked at each other… things like that.”

Miya nodded and returned the smile. She burrowed with Rafaela in her blanket and took the angel in her arms. Rafaela seemed to ease and rested her face on Miya’s shoulder, returning the embrace. “Rafaela, take your time to heal too. You don’t always have to take care of everyone. We can take care of you too.” She whispered gently, rubbing Rafaela’s back as the angel calmed down from crying. “I’m here for you okay? We’ll go through this together.”

Soon, Miya fell into the realm of dreams. She was walking in the Askati forest alone, thousands of orbs illuminating the dark forest. A child walked to Miya, speaking an unknown language. Miya couldn’t understand the boy’s words, but she knew the meaning behind them. Like a mother, Miya offered her hand, “Alright, let’s go home.” The began their journey together under the moonlight, finding their way to their kin, to their sanctuary, to their king. 

* * *

 

One thing that Rafaela learned from sharing a tent with Miya; sleep was contagious. Her body would allow her to withstand sleepless nights, the same way food wasn’t necessary for her survival, but it was hard to resist slumber. However; these things were pleasant and enjoyable to her mortal body. In the cold nights, cuddling with Miya was also comforting. Despite the nightmares, it just felt so good to cuddle and sleep.

When Miya got up, Rafaela awoke. No dreams or nightmares of Argus visited her consciousness and she wasn’t sure how much time passed. Miya walked out of the tent. “Where are you going?” Rafaela asked, seeing how the outside was still dark. Her friend didn’t answer.

Rafaela felt a stirring inside her. Her skin felt cold, her senses heightened to the point she could feel every pulse in her body. She sat up, hearing multitudes of whispers around. “Miya!” She called out, hoping to warn the elf about the darkness that seemed to engulf the surroundings. Outside the tent, the moonlight was unnaturally bright. The elven ruins lying around seem to glow because of the moon. Miya stood alone at the center of an ancient mosaic. Rafaela ran towards her, dread filling her chest. “Miya?”

“What’s wrong?” Zilong quickly summoned his armor and spear, his face urgent. “What is this…”

Miya didn’t answer and Rafaela held her shoulders. “Miya? Please answer me-” Rafaela gasped on the sudden realization. “No, this can’t be…” she muttered. The elf’s eyes were blank but her lips were uttering an unknown language. No matter how much Rafaela held her back, Miya ignored her companions and continued walking. “Miya has been possessed, something has taken control of her body!”

Zilong held Miya back, talking to her repeatedly. “Hey, are you there? Listen to me, Miya! Wake up!”

The elf stared back at them and spoke some unknown words. Her eyes started to glow and Rafaela felt the spiritual force around Miya’s body, far more powerful than the elf could have conjured. Perhaps they could speak to it? “Whoever you are, please set our friend free,” she pleaded to the spirit. Possibly the ancient spirits inhabiting the place were awakened by the presence of their kin. Rafaela was no exorcist, and she knew no spell to purge the entity out of Miya’s body. “Can we do anything for you? Can we help you?” It didn’t seem that the spirit understood, Miya just stared and spoke the unknown language. Her body began to levitate from the ground.

“We have to take her out of here!” Zilong said as she grabbed Miya. Instead of resisting, Miya was surrounded by a blinding light. In a blink of an eye, she disappeared and nothing was left in Zilong’s arms. “What happened?” Zilong turned to Rafaela, his face panicked.

There was only one explanation. “Miya was spirited away,” Rafaela said quietly. “She could still be near us, just invisible.” She looked at the symbols below her feet. “Or she could have been sent to other places.” Rafaela summoned her staff and cast her light, concentrating on Miya. Nothing was revealed, Miya wasn’t nearby. She had to increase the range and the distance, or perhaps a flight overlooking the forest may help. “Zilong, stay here and wait for me. I need to find Miya.”

Rafaela spread her wings and prepared to take off when Zilong took hold of her arm firmly. “No, we stay together,” he shook his head, his face pleading. “Rafaela, please stay. I have a bad feeling about this.”

She frowned at him and pulled away her arm. Why was he being overprotective this time? “We need to find Miya as soon as possible. If I don’t go now, who knows what that spirit will do to her? I’ll come back soon, don’t worry.” Rafaela didn’t look back as she flew into the starry skies. Above the forest, Zilong became invisible in the dark. The only indicators of their campsite were the small clearing and the ancient monoliths glowing from the moonlight. Rafaela cast her magic, hoping they will find Miya. She failed to produce even a single spark. Not only was Miya missing, something was holding back Rafaela’s magic. She flew higher as she sensed a source of power above - a barrier was surrounding the forest. The angel cast a single magical blast and the barrier absorbed her power. Why was this here? Who was responsible for this?

The magic from the barrier pooled into an epicenter, and before Rafaela could react her entire body froze in pain. She screamed as she felt her skin burning, her muscles twisted by a current traveling through her body. Unable to move her wings or even raise her staff, Rafaela felt herself plummet. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact.

* * *

 

Zilong paced around the camp, unable to shake off his anxiety. It’s been a while since Rafaela flew away and he was at lost if he should start looking or just wait for her to come back. What did he do wrong? Shouldn’t he have grabbed Miya? Should he have let Rafaela go? The angel seemed annoyed at him. The man created a huge bonfire, hoping that it would help Rafaela find her way back. He was prepared to face any being that could be attracted by the light source.

He sat by the fire, the warmth giving him little comfort and the tiny sparks that ascend through the air distracted him. Maybe he should really just wait. Who could possibly a match to Rafaela in the skies? She was possibly even safer up there instead of staying in the forest. However, there was something sinister, something that had been bothering him, and his instincts told him to find his friends. He closed his eyes and meditated, calming his nerves, hoping it would help him make a decision. A soft giggle broke the repetitive crackling of the bonfire and Zilong quickly opened his eyes.

To the man’s shock, it was nearly dawn. Did he just fall asleep like that? Zilong stood up to find the source of the sound. The morning light penetrated the treetops, casting light and shadow alike on the ground. There wasn’t a sign of Rafaela’s presence anywhere, nor Miya. He looked around, surveying his surroundings. Something stood different from the rest of the forest; a single cherry blossom tree. It’s as if the air in Zilong’s lungs was sucked out as he saw her; the girl in her blue kimono, holding an umbrella over her head.

What was she doing here? It couldn’t be. It’s impossible. This was the western continent. Zilong stood up, his mind spinning, his feet moving faster than his thoughts. If there was any chance that this was real…

“Lady Kagura!” he called out. The girl turned her head back to face him but disappeared along with the wave of cherry blossoms.

* * *

  
Rafaela groaned as she curled on the ground. Her skin and her clothes were burned and the smell was disgusting to her nose. Not only was her skin and muscles scorched, her skull throbbing in pain, her insides felt like they were twisted and she wanted to throw up. She forced herself to move and stretched her arm to reach her staff. Luckily, her elbow was still in place - her hips, ribs and her other arm were broken. One wave of healing and Rafaela was able to breath normally, and the pain lessened. Spell after spell, her body improved and she was able to sit up. She left a deep human-shaped hole on the muddy ground.

“No this can’t be-” The sky was already lighter and the stars faded in sight. How long was she out? She left Zilong there all alone, after telling him to wait for her. She cast more healing spells until her bones were repaired and she was able to to stand up. After tying her torn clothes together for modesty’s sake, she spread her wings and flew.

As soon as Rafaela went past the treeline, powerful threads wrapped around her limbs and dragged her down. The angel struggled, using her magic to burn the culprits- thick vines from the trees. No matter how much she fought, the force overwhelmed her and dragged her back into the ground. Rafaela tried over and over, flying faster, shifting to other locations and augmenting her movement with magic. The vines just kept on coming, multiplying and stopping her escape.

Exhausted and still in pain, Rafaela screamed in frustration. She could have avoided this. One step at the time, she walked to the west, hoping to get closer to where Zilong was. She didn’t possess the same tracking skills that Zilong and Miya possessed. All she relied on was her magic, and without her spell, she couldn’t find her friends. She couldn’t even remember the trees, the markings or the positioning of the stars. Her cheeks felt hot and her eyes felt heavy- the sun was the only thing that allowed her to determine the direction she was taking but it wasn’t enough. How could she have put herself in such predicament?

“What?” Rafaela paused, sensing that she wasn’t alone. Growling and hissing noises surrounded her, and their sources were masked by the shadows of the forest. The angel prepared for battle, casting casting another healing spell but preserving the rest of her energy for offensive magic. Soon, the guests revealed themselves and Rafaela’s heartbeat quickened; wolves as large a horses surrounded her, their teeth bared and saliva dripping down the ground. The pack was aiming for a kill. She slowly backed down to a large tree as dozens of beasts closed in to her. If only Rafaela could fly in the sky, she wouldn’t have any problems.

Now, all she could do was fight and seize a chance to escape. How could the Angel of Healing meet her end in the hands of such creatures and end up in their bellies? She wouldn’t let them. As soon as he pack’s alpha leapt to attack, Rafeala cast her magic to freeze the pack and inflict burns on their skins. The dogs whined in pain, but there were a lot more waiting in the shadows. The angel flew away but the pack continued to pursue her, no matter how much fire she rained on them.

Rafaela screamed as a large body pounced her to the ground. Before she could blast the creature off her, fountains of blood rained on her body and the beast disappeared. What followed was a blur; the heads of the wolves flew and rolled off a ground, and various body parts scattered in the air. In the middle of the frenzy was a girl in a red hood wielding a scythe and a smaller, grey wolf who wore pants.

“Wee! Haha, take that!” The newcomer gleefully slaughtered the wolves around, swinging her scythe in all directions. Rafaela was unable to do anything as the grey wolf- who happened to have the shape of a man, mauled the other beasts with his claws and moved as fight as lightning.

The alpha wolf fell on the ground on a bloody mess, while the rest of the pack scattered and ran away. The two guests let the wolves escape then faced Rafaela- she couldn’t see their faces due to the amount of blood covering their bodies, dripping to the ground. The girl wiped her face to reveal an eyepatch and a young face; Rafaela thought she couldn’t be older than fifteen. The grey man-wolf slowly shrunk in size, losing his fur and eventually transformed into a middle-aged man.

“Hello!” The girl grinned and waved her hands, while the older man took out a stick of tobacco from his pocket, eyeing Rafaela. “I’m Ruby, nice to meet you.” The young lady took quickly shook Rafaela’s hand, leaving sticky blood on the angel’s palms.

“So, what’s up?” The wolf-man asked as he exhaled a good amount of smoke, studying Rafaela’s appearance. “Excuse me, but what kind of bird are you?”

* * *

 

Zilong didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. He had to know what was behind all of these. Kagura ran away, laughing and teasing him. “Still couldn’t catch me?” She spun her umbrella and disappeared, materializing at a distance and leaving a trail of cherry blossoms. If this was truly Kagura, then Zilong knew the patterns of her movements. She was a clever girl, but her magic had limits. A few more vanishing acts and Kagura appeared where Zilong expected her to be. He quickly approached him, hoping to at least know if he was seeing an apparition. The man reached out her hand but Kagura vanished again.

Another laughter echoed through the air, but it wasn’t from Kagura. Zilong listened to the familiar voice of a young man and turned around to face the source: He was sitting on a tree branch, one foot dangling and the other juggling his dagger. A mask covered the young man’s face as usual, his hair unkept and swaying with the breeze.

“Hayabusa,” Zilong addressed the newcomer.

Hayabusa jumped onto the ground from the considerable height, but his landing was as quiet as a leaf. “So Zhao, how have you been?” The figure in front of Zilong turned into a shadow and Hayabusa appeared in many directions at once, saying many words. Zilong listened to the voices of two people he wished to meet. Whatever he was encountering, it all seemed so real. Maybe he wanted it to be real.

“You know I’ve always seen you as my own brother,” Hayabusa said.

The pair’s words mixed together and the surroundings changed. Gone were the pine trees and western vegetation. The courtyard of the Onmyouji castle surrounded Zilong. He remember it all; the trainings grounds, the gardens, ponds, stables, barracks and the gentle fall of cherry blossoms.

“Run Zhao, run! Try to catch us!” Laughter followed.

“How long do you think we can live like this? Surely one day, all of this will change.”

“One day, maybe we can journey to the west together? All the three of us.”

“Zhao, you deserve to be free. I promise you, someday…” Kagura echoed.

Zilong shut his eyes and the voices soon died down into whispers. He was alone. None of these were real, everything was just his memories or his desires. The short meditation allowed him to calm down, and after his mind was cleared, he would go back to the camp and perhaps start looking for Rafaela.

As Zilong opened his eyes, the first person he saw made his heart skip until his chest felt like it could burst open. His breathing quickened, lips shut tight and quivering, teeth clenched and brows furrowed. The woman before him was too real; the long dark hair, deep-set eyes, fine lines on her face that showed her age. It was just like the last time they met; her clothes had faded colors and bandages were wrapped around her arms. She faced him, shoulders hunched and her lips curled in a gentle smile, eyes full of love. It’s as if Zilong stared at his own reflection, his own face, and the man held back his tears from falling. “You… how could you-” He pointed his spear on the entity. Who was this? What did it want? No matter, Zilong wanted it gone. “Show your true appearance!”

The woman before him opened her lips; “Darling, wherever you are, no matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

“How dare you... You have no right…” Zilong’s voice shook in rage. “No right to take the form of my mother!” He charged forward, wanting to banish the apparition with an attack. Instead, he lost his balance and rolled down a steep decline. He quickly planted his spear on the ground to stop the momentum.

Weapons - katanas, spears and knives descended on him and Zilong fought them all. He swung his weapon, defending himself but soon the blades tore through his body. How could he meet his end like this? The pain was unbearable and he screamed until something swept away his attackers. A figure wearing eastern armor, bearing a staff, turned the enemies into dust. Upon closer inspection, Zilong saw the face of a monkey.

As the stranger stared at Zilong, the surroundings changed. All the blades that pierced him turned into wood, and the blood he spilled on the ground were nothing but leaves. The monkey person awakened a memory a distant memory - a shrine for the gods, offerings of incense from his mother and prayers asking for protection. No doubt about it. He felt it within his spirit. Zilong let go of his spear and let it roll on the ground, and without second thought, he prostrated himself before the god. “Oh great Monkey King Sun, it’s an honor to meet you in person.”

“An honor as well. Although, I should be honest that I am merely a remnant, the real Sun is not here. Get up young man, I want to see your face.” The spearman compiled and lifted his face from the ground. “I felt your power. You are a demigod, but you seem very young,” Sun remarked as he stared down at Zilong.

Zilong curled his fist on his lap.“That is true. I was summoned to this world just a little more than seven weeks ago.”

Sun sat across Zilong in a lotus position and squinted his eyes. “Oh, then who are you calling mother?”

“She wasn’t my mother… she was Zhao Yun’s mother,” he answered in a soft voice, looking away.

“Then who is that man?”

Denial wouldn’t take him anywhere. Zilong looked at the god eye to eye; “Zhao Yun was my past life.” 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Arc III**   
**Chapter 2: Cage of Memories**

* * *

 

“Hey kid, we’re are we going?” Miya asked her companion. It wasn’t just the two of them anymore- hundreds, no thousands of elves walked with her out of the forest. A piece of wood brushed against her cheek, tickling her. Soon the trees closed in the pathway and the ground shook. Miya reached out and swapped away the leaves and branches touching her face.

The little boy tugged her cloak, and spoke; “You’re safe now.”

Miya opened her eyes to see a few people surrounding her, shaking her body. The humans stopped as soon as bent forward. Wait, what? Was she still dreaming? She was supposed to be in a tent, beside Rafaela.

“Are you alright, miss?” One woman that Miya recognized to be one of the hunters they encountered, looked at her with concern.

“Where am I? Why am I here?” Miya instinctively reached for her weapons but there was none. She was essentially in her nightwear - which none other than Estes’ tunic. Her face heated up as she realized her predicament, but the fact remained that she was in the company of strangers instead of her companions. The men and women stepped back and murmured to each other, allowing Miya to realize where she lay: an ancient altar filled with Elven markings.

“You walked out of the forest alone,” said an old man. “We tried talking to you, asking where your friends are but you never listened.” The man sighed. “This is what we warned you about, you’re lucky you made it out alive.”

Based on the angle of the sun, it was late morning. Even if she was sleep-walking, she would never have gotten this far. How come she left Rafaela and Zilong so easily? They never would have let her wander around. What happened to her the previous night? “I have to go back and find my friends,” she said.

“We can’t help you,” one woman said with sadness in her face. “We don’t know how to get through the forest. I’m sorry.”

“Then at least, lend me your weapons!” Miya begged, still embarrassed by her attire. “Anything. Just let me go and find them-” Something crossed her mind, a little information she heard the day before. Someone could help her find Rafaela and Zilong, someone who was knowledgeable of the terrain. “The ‘King of the Forest’ you mentioned, I need to find him.”

After Miya was given decent clothes, a bow, knife and some provisions she set out to the direction the hunters described. Across some woods and beyond the river was a Great Turtle hidden by boulders. The creature is an ancient being who delights in precious stones and gold, and is said to have hoarded caches filled with the treasures of the ancient elves. The Turtle was immortal and would just revive whenever it was killed, but those who were powerful enough to defeat it would be free to loot the creature’s den.

Miya refreshed herself with water from the river when she noticed the faint footprints left in the bank. They were the size of a man’s foot, someone who wore boots and wielded a long sword as evidenced by the lines made on the ground. The elf’s ear twitched as she caught a distant roar, the ground shook slightly and the birds flew to the air. It was her destination.

The noises became louder as Miya approached the scene; a man wearing a blue trench coat battled the Turtle using a large sword. Judging by the story of the hunters, the man had been fighting for at least two days now. Miya knew from stories that the strongest warriors needed at least three days to defeat the Turtle. She couldn’t wait.

The man noticed Miya but ignored her, and continued swinging his sword and evading the powerful claws of the creature. After testing her human-made bow, Miya proceeded to attack the Turtle. The faster the beast goes down, the better.

“Hey, the Turtle’s mine. Stay away, elf!” The man yelled at Miya, glaring at her for a second before focusing again on his opponent. Miya continued to attack, releasing hundreds of arrows, ignoring the man’s protests. The momentary loss of concentration cost the warrior a window of opportunity- the Turtle swiped him with one blow, slashing his body deep.

Miya could only stare in horror as the man bled. However, instead of collapsing, the man leapt high and dealt a singular strike on the Turtle’s head. After a few spinning attacks, the Turtle roared the final time and crashed onto the ground. The dust obscured Miya’s vision and before she could react, the warrior had grabbed her shirt, lifting her body until only her toes touch the ground. “Didn’t I tell you? It’s mine!”

If this was an enemy, Miya would be dead. Her faith from the hunter’s words and desperation drove her to be in the situation. “Hey, I'm sorry,” he held up her arms showing the man she was not threat. “The loot’s all yours, I don’t want them okay?” She laughed nervously, and tried to gain footing as she dangled. “They say you are the King of the Forest,” the man’s expression softened and he lifted an eyebrow. “I lost my friends in the Askati forest, and they said you can help me.”

The man let her go, clearly annoyed. “Then your friends are idiots. Unless they can’t read all the warning signs. ” He planted his sword on the ground and cracked his knuckles. Miya noticed his wounds were healing, unnaturally. “There are demons everywhere! How can you be sure there are still alive at this point?”

What to say? “They can fight and survive, I assure you. I just lost them okay?” Miya explained how she managed to get out of the forest. “I tell you what; we have diamonds. Help me find my friends, and we can reward you. How’s that?”

The man sighed, “I’m not that kind of person who fights for diamons.” He pointed his thumb to the caches behind him, “this is for the villagers, not for me.” He scratched his head; “Fine I’ll help you find them.”

“Oh? Really?” Miya couldn’t believe how fast the man agreed.

“Let’s just say I don’t like it when demons kill people.” He stared at the distance wistfully, as if imagining something. “I can already see it; a group of demons wanting to hunt their prey, thinking nothing could stop them. Ah, can’t wait to dive in and kill them all!” He wiped the blood of his face, but the bloodlust in his eyes didn’t fade a bit. “You can call me Alucard by the way.”

* * *

 

Rafaela shook her head. “No, I’m not a bird.” She pointed to her halo, “I am angel.” She insisted for the second time.

“Oh. Angel, woman, bird, whatever,” the wolf-man blew his tobacco and produced a large cloud of smoke.

“Thank you for helping me,” Rafaela slightly bowed her head. Zilong’s habit must have rubbed off to her. “If you didn’t arrive-”

“No problem missy,” the girl in the red hood replied, grinning. Rafaela noticed that the scratches on her face were healing rapidly. “If you weren’t here, the demon wolves wouldn’t have found a prey. Then we would have nothing to kill today,” she giggled.

It was one of the oddest conversation Rafaela ever had. She was so used with people knowing what angels were, but the pair - named Ruby and Roger - didn’t seem to know much. Based on their stories, the two had lived in the Askati forest most of their lives, cut off from civilization, only going out to buy clothes or tobacco. It begged the question: how could they have lasted so long? Rafaela barely spent two days and she had already endured the worst injuries since fighting Argus.

“So… you’re an angel, and you’re here to meet Pharsa?” Roger asked again as the three of them washed blood off their bodies on a river. “Then you lost your friends and wanted to find them?” Rafaela nodded, adding more details on what happened the past day, without mentioning Zilong’s divinity and Miya’s relationship with the elven king. All Roger and Ruby had to know was that Rafaela was seeking ancient wisdom. The man’s nose wrinkled, “I can smell another person’s scent apart from yours.”

“Oh! That’s Miya!” The angel clasped her hands in relief. They should begin by returning to the camp. Roger and Ruby knew the monoliths Rafaela described, and the angel wondered if Zilong was still there.

The journey wasn’t easy. Swarms of bees attacked her out without provocation. Giant pythons attempted to coil themselves around her- to the delight of Roger and Ruby. The two skinned the snakes and were happy to have material for their boots. When they passed inside some caves, the gigantic stalactites fell down on no one else but her.

“Why does the forest seem to hate you?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, you seem to be its favorite,” Roger remarked.

“I-” Rafaela coughed out the spores the giant mushrooms blew on her face, “I don’t know.” Due to her unique physiology, she didn’t die from the poisonous fumes, but it was enough to made her feel sick.

Alas, when Rafaela reached the area where they camped, she was ready to apologize to Zilong for flying off. Her heart sank when she arrived at an empty camp? Rafaela heaved in frustration. “I told him to wait for me! Why doesn’t he trust me?” She sat down on a rock, face crumpled in anger. Now two of her companions were missing.

“Maybe something took him away, you know- like a demon horde?” Ruby said casually as she helped herself with the bread in the camp.

“Maybe he got eaten by a giant eagle. That momma can pick up a grown man, then throw him to her nest so that her babies can feast,” Roger added and laughed, “his bones would have been picked clean and be used as nesting material.”

“Or perhaps he just answered the call of nature and was bit by a venomous spider,” Ruby said in sing-song. “Hopefully not on his privates, that can be painful-”

“Can you track his scent?” Rafaela interjected, the situation troubling her with every minute that pass by. A thought entered her mind and she her heart dropped: If Zilong did truly leave, he would have written at least something. He wouldn’t do anything irresponsibly. More importantly, he trusted her. Why did she doubt that? Somehow she wasn’t herself for the past days- constantly anxious, easy to anger and more emotional.

“I can smell him, but his scent seem to have disappeared over there,” Roger pointed to a dead tree.

Think. What could she do? Her tracking magic was blocked, the forest wanted her dead, and her friends vanished without any trace. One person ruled this forest and she had the power over it. “I have no choice. I need to go Pharsa and get some answers.” Rafaela turned to the pair; “Do you know where to find her?”

Roger’s threw his tobacco on the ground and extinguished its light with his boot, his face serious. “We know where she was, her sanctuary. If you can rip through her barrier, you can enter her territory. Neither Ruby and I can do that - it’s pure magic.”

“I have to go her, no matter what,” Rafaela said, clutching her staff tighter. “There isn’t other option left.”

“Very well,” Roger stood up. “Just a little warning Raf, no one ever entered there and lived to tell the tale.”

* * *

 

“Damn, no demons yet?” Alucard grumbled. “Getting tired of orcs.”

The man seemed to be a little younger than Miya, around Lancelot’s age. Just when the elf thought that Alucard as a guide would be beneficial, perhaps he was a liability. The swordsman kept on killing every beast he could find, purposely provoking them in their dens. While it was true he was killing monsters who prey on humans, there wasn’t a need to at the moment. There wasn’t any need for the magical buffs either that the monsters provided. Somehow, Alucard was just addicted to them.

“But they were here...” Miya arrived at the camp with Alucard close to sundown. No fire. No smell of cooked food - not that her two companions needed it. She lit a torch and inspected the ground; two more tracks walked around the camp, their feet different from Rafaela and Zilong. One of the visitors was definitely male, and a smoker, while the other could be either a child or female who ate all their bread. The place had no sign of battle or bloodshed. To Miya’s relief, her bow and weapons were still at her tent.

“So, did you see anyone?” Alucard asked.

“No, there is no trace of them-” Miya stopped herself as she saw Alucard. The man seemed to be speaking to someone, but the elf saw no one. “What are you...”

The swordsman faced her. “It’s the little kid- elf, red shirt, moon markings, right?” Miya gaped as Alucard described the child that was in her dreams. “He was keeping you safe you know? He’s disappointed you returned to the forest.”

“Can you ask him if he saw my companions? One with a woman with golden hair, while the other is a man with eyes like this-” Miya pulled the edges of her eyes to stretch them.

It turned out the ghost child knew nothing about her companions either. After setting up a campfire, Alucard explained: “This forest has been their home. Most of the spirits are benevolent, but a lot suffered when they were alive, and were bound to this place, filled with anger and hatred. The negative energies surround you. Messes up with your mind.”

Miya whistled, “Ooh. I didn’t take you for medium. Do you have a spiritual master or someone?”

“No, I don’t have any. I’m just really, really smart.” Alucard pointed to his head, his face dead serious.

“Oh, okay.”

Then he shrugged; “I used to be scared of ghosts when I was a kid. But when my parents died, I wanted to see them badly. So I ran into this forest, hoping they show up to me as ghosts. ‘Been doing that for years.”

“I can relate I guess, I’m an orphan too. But I probably would have been spooked if my parents show up now.” Alucard chuckled. She retrieved a wineskin and threw it to Alucard; “You deserve this for bringing me here. Thanks.” Miya wrinkled her nose. The day was a failure. It would still be nice if Zilong and Rafaela could return. But either way, it’s better to sleep early then begin her search as soon as morning came.

After enjoying his liquor, Alucard got up. “Go to sleep. I’m going to go around, kill some reapers. Can’t just sit around her and do nothing!” Alucard swung his sword around and rested it on his shoulder. “Dammit, hope the demons show up!”

Miya stared at the elven ruins. She was spirited away by the ghost kid, but there was much to learn. She couldn’t see the dead like Alucard, but she could dream. It’s a gamble she should take. Miya curled inside her tent - cold without Rafaela’s presence - and held on her bow tight. She couldn’t help but be restless, anxious on what’s about to happen, but there was no other choice. The ghost kid couldn’t help her, she must speak to someone who could communicate. She clutched a pendant that Estes gave, a talisman that gave Miya protection from sickness. The magic pulsed under her fingers and she placed it close to her heart. “Find me,” she whispered, hoping the unworldly creatures would hear her, “I want to know what happened, my brothers and sisters.”

The breeze became colder and colder and Miya found herself in the center of a forest clearing. The camp was gone and Alucard was nowhere in sight. The moonlight shone on her until it was blinding, and at the center, a figure appeared. “You finally showed up, Moon King.” Miya spoke to the spirit in front of her, resembling Estes.

“You have the trace of my magic,” he flatly. “Who are you?” The king replied, seemingly amused. Miya explained the basic things; the purpose of her journey, how she arrived at this point and the threat the world faced. “Hmm, for an ambassador, the residuals of King Estes’ magic on you is higher than ordinary.”

“What does that mean?” Miya fidgeted.

“He’s tracking your location and health, and granted you with numerous protections. I doubt anything can kill you easily. Certainly, you’re important to my descendant.”

“Yeah, you can say that.” Miya scratched her head, a bit embarrassed. The king just smiled slightly- even his mannerisms were like Estes. “So, I mean, you’re really old. I told you earlier about the Apocalypse, and I’d like to know more about it.”

The Moon King’s face became somber and the landscape changed to a barren wasteland. The sun was concealed under dark clouds that had gathered unnaturally at a focal point. The ground shook and Miya turned around to see thousands of elves gathering to charge. At the other side of the battle field were demons.

“Your memories?” Miya asked the king.

“No,” he replied and she raised an eyebrow. “This forest remembers. No matter how many times it’s razed, the roots are planted firmly on the ground, sustained by the nexus. We elves are connected to the moon, the trees and nature more than any race. This is why what you’re seeing now isn’t possible with others.”

Miya instinctively reached for her bow as a large red demon, wielding a gigantic axe walked into the center - other creatures froze in his presence. Behind him, a dark red orb appeared and slowly, a woman with horns and bat-like wings emerged from it. With the two’s appearance, the tide of the battle changed. The alpha demon roared and in a spinning motion, swept the riders and the warriors effortlessly. He brought down his axe on the ground, crushing the bodies of people in range.

Blood flowed on the ground, and Miya could see the red river flow towards the queen whose magic brought hundred on their knees, their life sucked away, their flesh torn until they no longer resembled people. The sight wasn’t something new to Miya - she was no stranger to such violence - but the massacre was beyond her imagination. “This is genocide.”

“That is the Queen of the Apocalypse you are asking about, or you can simply call her Alice,” said the Moon King to Miya.

“So that’s her real name huh? Too many labels in the history books,” Miya remarked as she watched the slaughter. “How about her general?”

“Balmond, the Demon King.”

“Eh, so this is what he looked like, a least millenia ago. Wonder if he still looked the same.”

Hundreds of thousands dead, and a magnificent city- larger than Felise’ capital, crumbled and burned to the ground. Miya walked on the streets filled with dead men, women and children. The survivors, herded by demons trudged towards the city’s center. The creatures were chanting, “All hail the Queen! All hail the Queen!”

Alice flew and settled at the top of a monument, flames coloring her pale skin with a warm glow. She laughed and admired her kingdom, Balmond beside her, his axe dripping with blood. The people wept and screamed as another slaughter took place and Miya had to cover her ears. He tried to drown the horrifying noise with prayers to the Moon God, and everything faded into dust. The pillars around the ancient city collapsed, and nothing was left except their foundations- the same stones that now surrounded Miya. “It’s over?”

“Yes. It’s that what you need to see?”

“No, not really.” Miya’s fingernails dug on her arms as she tried to stop herself from shaking. “I mean, that wouldn’t really help. It’ll just stay in my nightmares,” she said remorsefully. “I need to know something else- how do we stop her? Or rather, how would we keep her from growing in power? You know, this apocalypse may not even happen soon but we should be prepared, right?”

“Unfortunately, this area cannot provide you with anything else,” the man answered nonchalantly.

“If we go to other places…” Miya began. “Can I see more?”

The king nodded. “Yes, there are other sites I am aware of that is filled with the memories of our people. I suppose the Askati people had other memories, but unfortunately, we cannot connect to them here.” He looked at her significantly, “If you can survive the journey within the forest, there is a shrine dedicated to Freya, the Goddess of War.”

* * *

 

“You’re the most interesting person I have met for thousands of years. A demigod who is a reincarnation of a human? I’d like you to tell me about your story, then I will share you what I know.” Sun said as he scratched his ear with his foot.

An opportunity, Zilong thought. He had no guide, no mentor and the oldest person he knew was an angel who was clueless about things that happened before her birth. “Well, when I awakened in this world, I know my name, I know my abilities, and I retained some knowledge I had as Yun. I only know about my purpose vaguely; ‘to raise kings and fight for them.’”

“Wait.” Sun held up his hand, staring at Zilong. “I’d like to know from the beginning. Not Zilong’s beginning, but your past life.” He rocked back and forth, holding his knees to keep his balance. “When people die, they bodies, their brains and everything are destroyed. That’s why you forget your past life. You are the first one I met who remembered.”

There wasn’t a lot of time to discuss his life story. In fact, Zilong forgot much of his past life. It would also be good if he could forget everything else. “I’m sorry master Sun, I lost both of my friends in the forest. I’m afraid both of them could be in danger. I’d like to find them first, and maybe afterwards I can tell you my story.”

“Hmm…” Sun massaged his chin. “The fact you’re seeing the ghosts of your past means you’re in no shape to help your friends. The amount of spiritual energies in this place distorted the dimensions. Along with ancient trees nourished by the nexus, and your powers as a demigod, this forest is going to nag you with memories.”

“So, you’re saying that it’s all in my mind?”

“No, you’re a demigod. You affect the forest, you can bend it to your will. Your memories are so powerful that they imprison you. If you cannot confront them, you will continue to be lost.”

“Alright,” Zilong sighed and calmed himself with some breathing exercises. Everything Sun said was true. No matter how painful the past was, there was a reason he remembered them. “You want me to begin as early as I can? There isn’t anything interesting about my childhood. My mother raised me and I lived a peaceful life with her.” Zilong’s memory returned to his mind and the surroundings changed. He was no longer in the forest, sitting on the ground. He was home; their humble shack at the edge of Iga, close to the Mekong river. He was no man- but a child named Yun.

It was another ordinary day. Yun waded through the river, checking their fishing baskets when armed men arrived. In the center of them was a palanquin. “This is the day I first met my father; Lord Zhao.” Zilong recalled how his father was involved into political conspiracy to overthrow the rule of the Onmyouji clan. The usurpers were found out and punished. Some were offered pardons and a chance to atone. “It was also the day I was taken away, never to see my mother again.”

* * *

_Yun embraced his mother one last time, unprepared to leave and unaware of the fate that awaited him. “Mother, I promise you; one day, I’ll become a hero,” the child said. “I’ll make you proud.”_

_“Darling, wherever you are, no matter what happens, I’ll always love you,” mother whispered as they parted._

_The scenery changed and his home faded into dust. Yun was walking along a grand hall he had never seen before, a room so vast that he lost count of the tatami. However, he couldn’t afford to be distracted as the samurai escorted him towards the seat of Lord Onmyouji Kariya, the head of the clan, master of the onmyouji magic and the most powerful man power in their land. The patriarch was surrounded by his sons and daughters, based on their matching clothing, as well as other important people._

_Yun lay prostrate before the man before him. No matter how hard he tried to ease himself, his elbows began to shake and his heart beat wildly against his chest. Sweat from his face slowly trickled on the floor as the boy maintained his position. Every second felt like an hour. A samurai read the letter that Lord Zhao sent, detailing the agreement. “Please accept my son Zhao Yun as a peace offering. He will serve your family as long as he lives, a symbol of our undying loyalty-”_

_“Boy, answer me.” The lord spoke and Yun lifted his eyes from the ground to stare at the man before him. “Answer truthfully, are you a bastard?”_

_Yun couldn’t lie. “Y-yes my lord,” he stammered and quickly looked back to the floor. Hope it was the right answer._

_One woman interrupted, “Father, this is an insult. Didn’t we request trueborn?” The rest of the group argued and Yun heard everything. It was clear he wasn’t wanted. He’s too young for manual labor, couldn’t bear arms, couldn’t birth children, and his status meant he couldn’t be married to secure an alliance. It would be nice if the adults just forgive each other and he would be sent home. Only if everyone would be happy that way. However, Lord Zhao promised a lifetime support for his mother. She would never be sick or hungry again. If Yun was rejected now, not only would he bring dishonor back to his people, his mother would have to take care of someone worthless. Yun bit his lip and held back his tears._

_“Silence!” The patriarch boomed and all the noises died down. “We attained peace and that is what matters. This boy will do,” the lord said and Yun’s heartbeat calmed a little._

_Please make me a warrior. Zhao Yun wished to be strong more than anything. In that way he would see his mother again, and nobody would ever look down on both of them. Lord Onmyouji however, never asked what he wanted. The man asked what could he do; farm, take care of animals, clean, fish, sew and mundane things._

_Please make me a warrior; the child prayed. One by one, the people in the room justified their rejection of him, and no general adopted him under his wing._

_“Alright, let’s just give him to Kagura,” the patriarch said. The room went silent again to Yun’s surprise. “Boy, stand up, follow me,” Lord Kariya commanded. “I’ll bring you to my daughter.”_

_As Yun got up, he noticed the tight expressions of the people in the room. If it was him who riled them, then he hoped he would find worth in his lord’s eyes, and whoever this Kagura was. He followed the patriarch down the halls, everyone who passed his way bowed to the ground. Past the cherry blossom garden, past the koi ponds and the shrines was a building that looked less intimidating than the others. Inside the residence, a teenage girl dressed in an elaborate kimono. Was this Kagura? The teenager bowed down and led them to another section of the house. No, it wasn’t her._

_“Kid,” the man addressed Yun eye to eye. “Kagura is my most treasured child, remember that. You will protect her with your life, is that clear? I’ll have you trained by the masters of any weapon of your choosing, and I expect good results.”_

_“Yes, my lord,” he answered without hesitation._

_“For now, just watch over her, play with her or do anything she asked for… Make sure she doesn’t drown in the pond.”_

_The room was filled with dolls, wooden toys, flowers, paper and paint. Yun held back his surprise as he saw what was at the center; the fattest kid he’d ever seen in his life. She was so fat that her cheeks looked like two meat buns and her body could hardly fit in her kimono. He couldn’t help wondering how much she eats. After devouring an onigiri, the girl noticed them and screamed; “Daddy! Daddy!”She scampered and rushed to meet Lord Onmyouji, rice sticking around her mouth._

_“How’s my favorite princess?” The father lifted the girl up high and kissed her. Gone was the warlord that everyone feared. What Yun witnessed was just a happy father and daughter together, something that wasn’t seen in the room earlier with the lord’s other children. Propped up on her father’s shoulders, the girl was introduced to Yun; “Kagura, meet your new guardian, Zhao Yun.”_

_The toddler grinned at him and waved her hand, “Hello!”_

_He bowed down; “It’s an honor to meet you Lady Kagura. I’m Zhao Yun, and I pledge my life at your service.”_

* * *

Rafaela could get used to it; lightning strikes trying to fry her, random boulders rolling, quicksand suddenly appearing under her feet, and a lot more suspicious misfortunes she encountered on her way. She knew when she was getting closer; Pharsa’s magic was powerful, ancient and unique. Besides the magic, the group encountered new structures, different from the elven ruins.

The murals show a civilization of winged people, the Askati, thriving and building their cities. One thing was always the center of their illustrations; the healing fountain or the nexus. Rafaela tried to read the words, but she couldn't understand the hieroglyphs. Just like the ancient elves- they were older than her.

“Rafa, Rafa! Is this you?” Ruby tugged Rafaela’s skirt and directed her towards an obelisk. The carving showed a woman with wings, a halo, and a glowing staff. Besides her was a man in armor, wings outspread, wielding a sword. “Oooh they made a drawing of you!” Ruby beamed. “This means you’re really, really old right?”

Rafaela stared at the mural and wiped away the dirt and vines covering it. The image became clearer, and Rafaela’s eyes widened. “This isn’t me. I don’t know these angels,” she said quietly. “That’s not Argus either.” Too similar, and it felt wrong for some reason.

“But how old are you?” Ruby repeated her question.

“Hey, it’s rude to ask a lady her age unless she talks about it,” Roger reminded.

“To be honest I don’t really mind and I don’t know,” Rafaela said, scratching her cheek lightly with her finger as she tried to remember the historical events she witnessed. Her only point of reference were the Estes’s books and the library back in Felise. Both kingdom had different calendars. “I don’t have birthdays like mortals. But I’m definitely older than two thousand years, I guess..?”

“You haven’t celebrated a single birthday for two thousand years?” Ruby looked at her with pity. “That’s so sad. I don’t want to live like that,” the girl said, teary eyed. Rafaela just shrugged.

The air became thicker with magical residues and Rafaela reached her destination. The barrier pulsed and released waves of energy that pushed the angel back. No matter what, she must fight it. “Mr. Roger, Miss Ruby, thank you for bringing me here. If I don’t return and you meet my friends, please tell them…”Was this really supposed to be goodbye? She just met Roger and Ruby, it wasn’t their business to know her private feelings. “No, I’ll return. I am sure of it. I will find them myself.”

Rafaela concentrated her power on the tip of her staff, tearing through the barrier. Like the magic that attacked her the night before, the energy pooled together. She had already prepared for that, and devised a counter spell. Soon, the barrier cracked like ice and Rafaela broke through, her body surrounded by lightning.

“Wee!” Ruby giggled as she hopped in and Roger followed. “We’re in!” The girl jumped up and down, swinging her scythe around.

“Why are you-” Rafaela frowned. “You don’t have to go with me. You told this place can kill you-”

Roger checked his firearm, “You just said you’ll return. So we’ll just return with you.”

Rafaela opened her mouth to argue when she felt an overwhelming force above. “Run!” She shouted as dark magic exploded from where they were standing, the blast obliterating some rocks. “Don’t stay in one place, keep on running!” Rafaela glided in zig-zag, evading the continues attacks while Roger and Ruby gleefully scampered behind her. While the angel tried her best to improve the speed of her companions, the two were treating the situation like a game.

“Hahaha! This is so fun!” Ruby spun around and cartwheeled. “Wee! Try to hit me if you can!”

It was hard to concentrate due to the barrage of magical blasts, but Rafaela was sure Roger found time to light another tobacco and smoke while his life was at risk. The loud blasts hurt Rafaela’s ears, and she could hardly scream as a being charged at them, it’s running concealed by the noises earlier. Rafaela used her staff to block an incoming attack from a large man, and the impact was powerful she was hurled a considerable distance. It was enough to see her attacker - a white centaur.

Roger retaliated with his firearm, using his net to trap the creature. However, the centaur charged onto him, forcing the smoker to slightly retreat. Ruby leapt and swung her scythe on the creature, but a barrier protected him. The defense was impenetrable, with Rafaela’s fire having no visible effect on him.

A bright, star-like orb appeared close to the centaur, and the magic occupied the space, driving Roger and Ruby away. A woman with dark skin and white hair joined the fray, attacking with her own magical blades. Ruby used her scythe to block the blasts but the blades wounded her, pushing her to attack. The centaur was the most troublesome- he held his ground and with him charging constantly, it was getting more and more difficult to evade the blasts on the ground.

Someone else was attacking them, certainly far away and probably out of their sight. If they can’t stop the mage blasting them, they wouldn’t stand a chance. Roger changed into his wolf form and charged towards the dark-skinned woman who evaded and moved away. Still, the werewolf was fast and vicious, and his continued assault forced the centaur to escape Ruby and help his ally.

Rafaela seized the chance and released a magical blast that froze the two enemies where they stood, allowing Roger and Ruby to switch to offensive. However, as soon as the pair charged, a dark wave from treetops pushed them back. A woman with black wings descended, putting herself between her allies and Rafaela’s companions. The brief window of opportunity to defeat the centaur and the other woman was gone with the mage’s arrival.

The winged woman, whose eyes were covered, lifted her staff and the blasts stopped. “Karrie, Hylos, stop. This is enough.” A white bird flew around and perched on her shoulder.

No doubt about it, she was one of the Askati. Rafaela scowled at the witch, whose magic pervaded in the forest. So many questions to ask. The angel wasn’t sure if the other woman could see her anger. “Pharsa, I came here to find you,” Rafaela said.

Pharsa walked closer to Rafaela, the witch’s lips tensed before they opened, indicating surprise. Even without Pharsa’s eyes, her emotions were not difficult to read and it was definitely not of hostility . “I don’t understand… Who are you?”

“I am Rafaela, the Angel of Healing.”

The witch’s head bowed slightly before she took a deep breath. “All this time, I was sure you were someone else. I apologize Rafaela,” she frowned. “I am sure this place caused you so much pain. I promise, that won’t happen again.”

“Someone else?” The angel blinked. Somehow, it was also comforting to know that she wouldn’t get attacked.“You felt my magic, and it was similar to another?”

Pharsa nodded. “Yes. When you stepped into the forest, I felt your magic, your spiritual power. I knew for sure that my old nemesis has returned.” She shook her head, “this was entirely unexpected.”

Rafaela gripped her staff tighter, a lump forming under her throat. “This nemesis of yours, who is she?”

“Alice, the evil incarnate.”

 

 


	3. His Name Was Zhao Yun

**Arc III**   
**Chapter 3 - His Name Was Zhao Yun**

* * *

  
_“Hey Zhao,” Kagura reached out her arms and jumped, asking to be carried. Yun took the little girl on his arms who wrapped her legs around his waist. Despite being stout, the girl was still very light. For the past year she had been comfortable with him, and liked the taller view he could provide whenever she was on his arms or shoulders. “When I grow up, can I marry you?”_  
  
_Yun raised an eyebrow at the innocent question. “Who do you want to marry me?” He continued walking through the garden, an adorable load obscuring his vision._  
  
_“Because I like you. You are so nice to me,” Kagura was so honest, so pure._  
  
_It wasn’t something that could be explained easily to a toddler. Kagura’s concept of marriage was simply from the bedtime myths and legends. “We can’t get married to me my lady, because you’re nobility.”_  
  
_“Why?” The girl tilted her head._  
  
_“I am not a lord or a prince; I am your servant, and my duty is to protect you.” He smiled, hoping not to upset the child, “and when you have your own family, I’ll protect them too.”_  
  
_The child frowned, unhappy with the answer. “I don’t want to marry a lord, I don’t like them.”_  
  
_“Why did you say that? Your father is a lord, and you see; he’s brave, strong and he loves you very much.” He blurted out, hoping to calm Kagura. While it was true that Kagura’s father seemed to be a decent man, the man barely visited his daughter, rarely playing or sharing meals with her. At least the Onmyouji patriarch was better than the Lord Zhao. How nice would it be to have a father who visited his son once and gave him away as a peace offering?_  
  
_Kagura furrowed her brows, her face crumpled in intense concentration. “Then, if I can’t marry you, can you be my older brother?”_  
  
_“... But you have older brothers already?”_  
  
_The girl shook her head repeatedly, “I don’t like them! They are so mean!” Yun panicked as Kagura’s temper flared. To his relief, a a group of servants arrived, summoning Kagura to her father. The news made the child happy and she climbed on Yun’s back and on his shoulders. “To daddy!”_  
  
_It wasn’t the usual day. The courtyard was filled with people who didn’t look ordinary- based on their clothing, they were nobles and Yun silently prayed that his father wasn’t there. More than adults, there were children and teenagers like him among the delegation, wearing some kind of uniform, their faces covered by a mask. Kagura proceeded to greet her father while Yun stayed behind and watched from afar, still wary of any assassins or troublemaker._  
  
_“This is my daughter Kagura,” Lord Kariya brought his daughter to the center, in full view of everyone. “Show them my daughter, the power of our clan.” He handed her an umbrella, among all things._  
  
_Kagura nodded and walked to the center, looking confident. Truth to be told, Yun never saw her train, as he trained with the masters whenever his lady had lessons. Kagura, small, chubby and gentle, lifted her apparatus and channeled power towards the top of the umbrella. As she opened her umbrella, the spiritual power took the form of a large pink blossom and Kagura began her dance. She would spin around and throw her umbrella, then vanish only to reappear again at a distance. Yun cannot keep his eyes of the girl, mesmerized and astonished at the display of skill for such an age. The crowd couldn’t keep silent either - the gasps and murmurs of the people were difficult to ignore. Kagura ended her display with a radiant smile._  
  
_When Kagura finished her demonstration her father couldn’t be prouder, a hearty smile on his face, while his other children, Kagura’s full or half-siblings alike, looked either annoyed or apathetic. Lord Kariya invited her daughter to sit on his lap, publicly showing his favoritism. “That was amazing Kagura!”_  
  
_“Surely it warms my heart to see the future generation,” a a guest spoke, dressed in an oppressive cloak and a mask obscuring one’s face. The voice was neither male or female. “Lord Kariya, your daughter impress me, I am sure she would be a powerful lady, feared among the land.” The mysterious person beckoned one of the children to stand up. “As a gesture of our alliance, I’d like you to meet the future of Iga, my apprentice, Hanabi.”_  
  
_Another girl who seemed a little older than Kagura moved forward and took the center of the courtyard. Yun tried to study her features, thinking that perhaps he had seen the girl before. Hanabi’s eyes shifted and stared at his directly, aware of Yun’s gaze before she bowed to Lord Kariya._  
  
_Hanabi’s demonstration was different. When Kagura looked like a little dancer among the flowers, smiling and graceful, Hanabi was spirited and aggressive. She exhibited her skill on different blades in terrifyingly fast movements. Somehow, Yun felt anxious as one little mistake could cut her fingers, even her limbs. Yun felt his heart stop as Hanabi threw gigantic shurikens that encircled her; and thankfully, the girl was still alive after the blades pierced the ground. Finally, Hanabi finished her display with her own spiritual power - a flower, red and flowing like blood. The girl’s eyes, reflecting the creation, was fierce and proud._  


* * *

  
_Whatever took place earlier that day was to cement alliances. Somehow, Yun was getting the hang of it. It was pretty evident that Kagura was favored as the clan’s heiress. None of these mattered for the little girl, as she resumed playing with the Shiba dogs afterwards without a care in the world._  
  
_Yun listened to the sounds of the trees close to Kagura. Something was odd. He walked quietly, tracking the source of the sound. It shifted to another location. Yun moved fast and gripped his spear tighter. The intruder was light, fast and concealed by the thick leaves. No matter how much an assassin was skilled by stealth, Yun had the advantage of knowing every single tree in the Onmyouji garden, making it easier to predict the escape route of potential assassins. “Gotcha,” Yun muttered as the figure landed on the branch he expected._  
  
_A boy, wearing the same robes as Hanabi, face concealed, looked at Yun with shock. Pretty sure it was one of the children from Iga that visited earlier. Why was he still here? Was he an assassin? “Hey, why are you here?” Yun shouted and the boy who panicked threw what it seemed to be a smoke bomb at Yun’s feet. Too close and not enough fire. - the teen quickly extinguished it with the sole of his slipper. After the stranger muttered a curse, he escaped._  
  
_A single flower, cut from its stem fell to the ground. Yun recognized this as one of the prized peonies of the castle’s gardener. He hastily buried it else he would be blamed for the destruction of the flower. However, Kagura’s visitor didn’t stop and the flowers continued to be picked. It had become known to the castle guards that someone would sneak inside the compound. Little footprints were left, as well as some stray pieces of rice. The trail would always lead towards the garden where Kagura played._  
  
_One day, when Yun just finished his spear training, the Kagura went missing after completing her lessons. While the entire castle lost sanity over Kagura’s success to hide for a long time (certainly the older she was, the better she would be in escaping), Yun knew too much about Kagura’s secret hideaways. The little girl, even without her Seimei umbrella, could fit between the gaps of some walls, and crawl under some of the thick foliages, invisible from the eyes of the adults. It was something that Kagura’s nannies didn’t understand; the other noble children brought to play with Kagura bored the little lady. None could keep up with her energy._  
  
_Yun traced Kagura near one of the unkempt gardens, close to the shrine of the Monkey King. He stopped by and offered a little prayer, cleaning the shrine from dried leaves that covered it. The Onmyouji castle complex was huge, described as large enough to be a small village, especially with a natural creek cutting through the gardens. The noble family would only occupy a small part of the land and the castle. Other sections were left to the servants and generally less orderly. Kagura’s footprints led to the bonsai garden, and Yun quietly followed, wanting to uncrack the mystery. He heard two voices:_  
  
_“Thank you Hayabusa. I really like the flower. Hmm it smells nice!” Kagura said, revealing the name of the intruder. It was difficult to stay quiet, but Yun made every effort not to disrupt the amusing conversation. As he crawled closer to the spot, he could see the suitor, Hayabusa, fidgeting and unable to speak. Judging from the boy’s height, he could be around Kagura’s age. “Can you show me your face?” Kagura requested._  
  
_Hayabusa pulled down his mask, revealing the blush in his cheeks. “My master doesn’t allow me to show my face, but this is our little secret.” The boy put a finger on his lips, “shh.”_  
  
_“I like you very much!” Kagura exclaimed. “Can you be my boyfriend?”_  
  
_Hayabusa nodded and quickly looked away, his face bowed down in embarrassment, then finally nodded. “Nobody should find out… they might tear us apart. I want us to be together.”_  
  
_The girl gasped and covered her mouth; “Shouldn’t we tell daddy?”_  
  
_“It’s a secret! Nobody should know!” Hayabusa shook his head._  
  
_“But if we don’t tell daddy, he can’t go to our wedding!”_  
  
_“That’s a problem…”_  
  
_The two children discussed how the wedding would be. Predictably, their notion of the ceremony was that it involved lots of food and dressing up. They briefly fought on whether they would eat miso ramen or shoyu ramen, they eventually both agreed that the drinks for the guests would be peach juice. “Hayabusa, let’s play. That will be our house.” Kagura quickly shifted the topic as she pointed to an a stack of firewood, forgetting about their problem earlier, and picked up a random root crop lying on the ground. “This is our baby and I’ll take care of her.”_  
  
_Zhao Yun scratched his head as he witnessed a courtship and eventual marriage between two children took place within the span of a few minutes. It felt wrong to interrupt and tear the two lovers apart. As much as he wanted to report that he found Kagura, he couldn't leave her alone. Moreover, he had no idea what would happen to the little Hayabusa if caught-_  
  
_Heavy footsteps alerted Yun and he stood up from his hiding place, revealing his presence to the two children. Without any trees he could jump to, Hayabusa was trapped. A group arrived, cutting down the vines that made the place secluded. Leading the group was Lord Kariya, and he was accompanied by the captain of the guard and other servants. Yun could only drop to his knees, thinking of an explanation. He could explain the children were only playing, before he could speak, Kagura ran to hug her father who lifted his daughter giggling in the air. “Daddy!”_  
  
_The patriarch eyed Hayabusa but didn’t seem to be alarmed. “Who are you, kid?”_  
  
_“My name is Hayabusa, I am from Iga,” the little boy quickly covered his face. His body language was tense._  
  
_“And he’s my boyfriend!” Kagura revealed the secret proudly._  
  
_Lord Kariya paused and looked the captain of the guard, then Yun, then back to Kagura and Hayabusa. The anxiety crawled through Yun’s stomach but a loud, hearty laugher broke the silence. “So it’s a suitor!” The father laughed longer than expected and was out of breath when he finished. “Boy,” the lord addressed Hayabusa. “Well done. You proved how this place needed to improve its security,” he eyed the captain of the guard who looked pale. The patriarch then looked at Yun, “at least one guard saw the intruder.”_  
  
_Kagura was later collected by her father, who seem to be very supportive of a new playmate. From a distance, Yun could hear Lord Kariya say; “Of course my princess, you can have as many boyfriends as you want.”_

* * *

  
_As Kagura left for her magical lessons, only Yun and Hayabusa were left in the garden. The little boy spoke, “You are Zhao Yun huh? You sound like someone from Iga.”_  
  
_“I was,” Yun replied candidly as he began to walk away._  
  
_“You’re a spearman? Heh, let’s fight!” The boy assumed a martial arts stance, but Yun ignored him and continued walking. “I’m gonna show you my techniques!”_  
  
_“Maybe when you’re older.” Yun said at a lower tone, trying to intimidate the trespasser. “Unless you try to hurt Kagura, I am not here to fight you-” Yun coughed as his voice cracked and reverted into something boyish. He massaged the growing lump in his throat, his cheeks heating due to his failed attempt to project a manlier voice._  
  
_“So, you are from the Zhao family?”_  
  
_Yun raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. He was not interested in talking about his father’s side, as the only true family he had was his mother. It didn’t matter to Hayabusa; the boy was eager for a match, and after some aggressive persuasion, Yun rolled his eyes agreed for a little sparring. It’s true; the boy was skilled for his age, and if armed with a weapon, Hayabusa could possibly kill an adult. However, Yun was no average person. He was a teenager who was taught how to fight and everything felt like a game. Contrast to the fat Kagura, Hayabusa was thin as a twig and every punch he threw were light and harmless._  
  
_While Hayabusa’s martial arts were impressive, Yun needed to resume to his duties and ended the match with a flick on the boy’s forehead. “Ow!,” Hayabusa groaned and moved back._  
  
_Yun curved his lips in a smug smile, “I win, okay? I have to go back-”_  
  
_“This isn’t over Zhao Yun!” The child quickly shouted before he ran away._  
  
_Later that night, when Yun assumed his guard duty outside Kagura’s personal residence, he heard the familiar rustling of leaves and the light steps of a child. A little flash of familiar clothing in the treetops confirmed Yun he wasn't dealing with an assassin- well, at least not yet. He waited, trying to find out what Hayabusa intended to do in such an hour. This was an odd behavior coming from him. Yun pretended not to notice Hayabusa encircle Kagura’s house. He didn’t attempt to enter through the balcony or windows. Losing patience, Yun pretended not to notice him hiding in the bush, then upon getting closer, prodded him with the blunt end of his spear. “What-” Yun emphasized each word with a jab on Hayabusa’s body -”are you doing here?”_  
  
_“Ouch!” Hayabusa swapped away the pole and stood up, revealing his hiding spot._  
  
_“Get out here before you get shot by the archers.”_  
  
_Hayabusa quickly landed in front of the teen, “why don’t you have your own room?” He said, irritated._  
  
_“What kind of question is that?” He had a room, share with other servants, why would he have his own?_  
  
_The child threw a scroll to Yun, “I found out who your mother is.”_  
  
_Yun glared at the child, his heartbeat rising in anger, “that’s not your business.” He kept his tone subdued to avoid any ruckus._  
  
_“This is her letter to you, I wanted to put it in your room but you don’t have one.”_  
  
_The teen frowned, whatever prank being pulled was cruel and distasteful. “My mother doesn’t know how to read or write.”_  
  
_“Yeah, I know. That’s why I wrote down her words,” the child replied. Zhao Yun hastily opened the scroll, a huge smile stretching his face. The first words of the letter didn’t seem to be written by a child, and before Yun can thank Hayabusa, the little ninja had already disappeared._

* * *

  
“I must be why you were drawn to me. You have a shrine in the Onmyouji castle,” Zilong tapped his fingers as he spoke to the god Sun. “ Let me say as a spearman, it is nice to have a god who uses a similar weapon.”   
  
The castle around them changed- trees lived and withered, storms wrecked rooftops and the flowers bloomed in all place. Sun’s shrine remained unmoved, filled with the smell of incense and never lacking in tributes. Zilong thought that it was interesting how he remembered how the castle changed. Every little detail in the environment he had memorized for Kagura’s protection. Yun grew from a scrawny teen to a man, and eventually handled larger responsibilities and became a lieutenant among the guards. There had been some assassination attempts and minor rebellions that Zhao Yun had stopped - and Zilong began to recall the faces of his old comrades.   
  
“It’s all coming back to you isn’t it?” Sun asked as he watched the shifting scenes around them. They were vague like the rest of Zilong’s memories, but they painted a picture of his home. Soon, the two of them walked around, as the memories of Zhao Yun recreated an entire castle.   
  
“Yes, little by little, but not all of them.” Zilong tried to recall the countless letters he exchanged with his mother through the help of Hayabusa. He could no longer remember the details, but his heart was full and grateful. “I do remember my mother got married, after that, her letters decreased. All I knew was that she had new children who need her more than I do. I’m happy for her.”  
  
They walked near the koi pond, where the once little tortoises grew into great sizes. The koi never grew as big, as it was suspected that Kagura’s cats had been eating them. As soon as Zilong remembered Kagura, the girl, now a young woman, landed on the garden using her umbrella to guide. The heiress looked around and vanished, reappearing at the top of a a shack. Zilong chuckled, “Kagura became more adventurous as she grew up.,” he chuckled. “Rather, she hardly grew up. She was so small that guests often mistook her as a child. As her father grew older and spoiled her more, he stopped caring about Kagura’s security. It encouraged her to sneak outside the complex unsupervised.”   
  
Someone else laughed with Kagura as she escaped the castle -Hayabusa, who had grown into a young man, ran with the lady, vanishing in the air and leaving nothing but faint shadows. “As Kagura and Hayabusa grew together, they also became faster and smarter, enough to evade most of the guards - but not Zhao Yun. “Somehow, all these years, they have created a world of their own.”  
  
Zilong began to run, chasing Kagura like he did in his past life. Even if he was a faster runner, Kagura’s abilities allowed her to move in considerable distances in a blink of an eye- even high walls or the ground’s elevation couldn’t hinder her.   
  
“One fateful day, Kagura disappeared from my sight for hours.” The demigod recreated the scene from his mind, where he tracked her footprints to the Iga village. This was the farthest she had gone alone, as she was with her father whenever she visited Iga. Her tracks again led Zilong to the outskirts of town - a forest of cherry blossoms lined across the river.

* * *

  
_“Lady Kagura, please return home!” Yun called out among the sea of blossoms, hoping to convince the girl. Instead of replying, there was a rustling of leaves close to Yun. As much as Kagura was a skillful mage, she had no skills in stealth. Yun walked as normally as he can, making it seem he didn’t notice the stranger. He felt it; the sudden change in the air and a projectile was thrown from the trees. The man quickly prepared himself to deflect the attack, but the object fell short of its target but landed close - a smoke bomb._  
  
_Oh. Soon, Yun lose full visibility and ran away from the smoke. Without any warning, more projectiles flew towards him and he deflected them with his spear. Instead of the sound of metal, Yun can only narrow his eyes as pieces of overripe mangoes hit his weapon, scattering yellow flesh in the air. A body dropped down from the trees, nearly invisible due to some technique he had been using. In a few seconds, dark clothes and appeared and showed the form of a man. He vanished in a second and what followed was a barrage of punches and a few kicks. The distance was disfavorable for Yun to use his spear, and he had to block with his free arm. His opponent was more inclined to fight in up close, and Yun found a disadvantage in speed. He pushed back the other man who back-flipped and landed with a trace of smile in his masked face._  
  
_“So you’re back,” Yun planted his spear on the ground as he smiled to his friend. “It’s been a while, Hayabusa.”_  
  
_“It seems I can never really land anything on you, Zhao Yun.” The assassin said, juggling a mango and throwing it away. Hayabusa pulled down his mask to show his smile and clasped Yun’s hand tight. “Good to see you again.”_  
  
_“Didn’t expect that smoke bomb, but you’re lucky I didn’t throw my spear at you.”_  
  
_“You would have hit a decoy,” Hayabusa said, his face confident. “So where’s Kagura?”_  
  
_“I was about to ask that to you…” Yun’s eyes widened and the two of them began to move. His lady was gone for hours, and he only assumed she was with Hayabusa. Kagura’s tracks were still on the cherry blossom grove without any evidence of any other people._  
  
_Soon, they traced the lady close to the road; there was an old woman with a broken wagon filled with fruits. Kagura was lifting the body of the wagon, while the elder repaired the wheels. Yun and Hayabusa quickly exchanged glances before rushing to help._  
  
_“Took you two so long!” Kagura grumbled as she struggled to lift the load. If she let go, the rest of the fruits might roll down the steep decline. Hayabusa stepped in to help with the load while Yun assisted with the repairs of the the wheel. After the deed, the old woman thanked them by providing them with fruits to eat. Somehow the old woman didn’t recognized Kagura, and the lady didn’t introduce herself either._  
  
_“We still have time before sundown, come on I wanna see the sunset from here.” Kagura insisted, skipping happily and humming a tune. “It feels so nice to help isn’t it? I felt like a heroine.” She giddily twirled around then invited Yun and Hayabusa somewhere overlooking the whole village of Iga. Using a knife, Hayabusa opened on of the watermelons given to them. Such an idyllic scene - three people sharing a meal and watching the sunset. It was too long since Yun relaxed._  
  
_Hayabusa had returned from weeks worth of trainings, and it’s been the longest period that he didn’t visit Kagura. As usual, the ninja cannot disclose their secrets, but Kagura trusted him as much as Yun did. “Next time, maybe we can spend the Lantern Festival together,” Hayabusa suggested as they stared in the horizon._  
  
_Kagura pouted, “I’m always inside the palanquin. My father doesn’t let me mingle around.”_  
  
_“I’m sure that you can somehow persuade your father,” Hayabusa replied. “You’ve proven yourself powerful. No one in Iga can take you down.” The young man said before letting out a short laugh. “Well, never let Hanabi know I said that, she’s be furious.”_  
  
_“It’s not about being safe,” Kagura replied. “It’s supposed to be because of-” Kagura straightened her back and lowered the her voice, “my noble blood.” She sighed; “If I act like a commoner, people wouldn’t see me as their lady,” the young woman grumbled, imitating her father’s tone. “You know what? I pretended to be someone else earlier, walked around the village, talked to people and,”she smiled wistfully, “it was fun.”_  
  
_“That’s why you’ve been gone for hours,” Yun reminded, uncomfortable with the lady casually roaming around._  
  
_Kagura frowned at him in a way she never did before. “It’s not right, why should I be separated from people?”_  
  
_“Because you’re of nobility,” Yun replied, confused with the way Kagura had been acting. Hayabusa looked at him, having the same perplexed expression. The lady had always been kind to all people, including her maids and servants, but she never questioned her place in society._  
  
_“I know!” She stood up, her face crumpled and her fist tightly closed. “I just can’t understand. I can be friends with the both of you. Why can’t I go around and be normal once in a while?” She breathed deeply and continued; “I don’t like the other nobles. They do nothing but eat, sleep and order people around! Everyone else works so hard.” Her face softened as she gazed at Yun, “Zhao, I don’t even understand why you have to serve me forever. You deserve to be free. I promise you, someday...”_  
  
_Yun and Hayabusa looked at each other, trying to think of a reply. Why was Kagura being so weird? Yun couldn’t reply as he thought about his pledge. While it was true that it wasn’t his choice to be taken away from his mother, what happened to him was more than what a mere peasant could hope for. He was born without any status and would have lived as a farmer or fisherman, but now he had a chance to protect a master - a sense of purpose. He would be content with that, and he had no ambition to seize power and elevate his status. The silence was uneasy and Kagura’s eyes were fiery with ideas. The softness of her face returned as she sat again on the grass. “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have said all of that.”_  
  
_“You are so kind to me, my lady, and I am grateful for that.” Yun replied, his head low. Kagura seemed to look at him with concern._  
  
_“It’s fine, I think all of those needed to be said,” Hayabusa assured her and sighed. “I never really thought about these things,” the young man scratched his head, “but if Kagura you’re just so cute when you explain it.”_  
  
_“Hmph,” Kagura crossed her arms and looked away from Hayabusa. “I was speaking about something I’m passionate about, I just hope you’ll understand.”_  
  
_“Hey, I do understand. ” Hayabusa rolled and laid down in front of Kagura. He reached out his hand to prod her cheek with a finger. “I’m just kidding. You know, I’m not as smart as you, but you teach me these things.” He spread his hands around him and lightly threaded the grass with his fingers. “How long do you think we can live like this? Surely one day, all of this will change.”_  
  
_Kagura picked up another fruit and ate slowly, her mind lost in thoughts.“I don’t know if things would change, but I think place is too small.” She looked at Hayabusa and Yun, her face beaming in excitement. “One day, maybe we can journey to the west together? They said there are huge castles there, with kings and queens. I want to see that, gain friends there. Farther in the west there is also the forest of the elves.” Kagura stood up and pointed at the horizon, the sun painting the sea with a warm color, her eyes filled with dreams. “We can cross the ocean and see what’s out there! One day, all the three of us.”_

* * *

  
  
Sun and Zilong walked across the groves of cherry blossoms, now dimmed by nightfall. “This is honestly interesting,” Sun remarked as he swung across the trees effortlessly and landed close to Zilong again, rolling on the ground. “That Kagura doesn’t seem to fit in her status. Also, I wonder what will happen to the Hayabusa boy.”  
  
“She was odd, that’s true,” Zilong replied. Somehow, the wind got colder and a numbing feeling was crawling in his body.   
  
“Ah, this is dramatic,” Sun remarked as they left the grove. “Can we skip to the good parts? What happens to the two youngsters?”  
  
“I think you’re seeing this as a forbidden love story, but the truth is far from that.” The cicadas began to cry, drowning the place with their noises. “Kagura was given so much privilege that it wouldn’t matter to her father who she chooses to be with.” The demigod sighed, “as of that time, she and Hayabusa are just ‘friends’ they say,” he shrugged. “Either way, people couldn’t care less if they were seeing the best Onmyouji master of the generation.” Zilong stopped walking and Sun did the same. “I think the difficulty was that Kagura was the heiress of a clan of warlords and she was just… too kind.”  
  
“That’s a problem indeed,” Sun replied, seemingly amused. “So… what happened? I’m still interested.” The god asked again.   
  
In Zilong’s vision, Kagura and Hayabusa continued walking down the road. The two bickered, laughed, and teased each other on the way home. Zilong could only laugh as Hayabusa teased Kagura’s height, daring her to jump and reach his hand.   
  
Time seemed so short when they were happy. After a last lingering look at the two, Zilong stared at the stars in the sky, memorizing the constellations - just like he did when he was Zhao Yun. Was there a greater power steering them to their destiny? “I wish I’d known what happened as well,” he reminisced, his voice barely above a whisper. “That was my last day as Zhao Yun. I didn’t survive the night.”

* * *

 

 


	4. Origins

**Arc III**

**Chapter 4 - Origins**

* * *

"Holy Moon God…" Miya can only gape as Alucard walked back to the camp, his face and clothes torn by claws. The elf wanted to rub her eyes at what she was seeing; the wounds heal rapidly, just like the time he fought the Turtle. This was certainly not a healing spell. "How are you healing like that?" His body glowed from different magical buffs absorbed from the monsters he killed. If Miya could learn this technique, she could survive better in battle.

"It's called lifesteal," Alucard stated nonchalantly. "Old hermit who taught me once had it. Werewolf and a crazy girl have it too, and even the monsters." He then smiled; "Of course, if it's weak it wouldn't save you. Mine is particularly really good."

"Can I learn it?" The elf asked, a tad too eager.

Alucard just shrugged, "I don't know, it just happened to me."

From morning to noon, there was still no sign of Zilong or Rafaela. It may be wiser to wait for her companions before proceeding to the Shrine of Freya, but what if they were in trouble while she waited? According to Alucard, Pharsa was the most powerful witch in the forest, and her sanctuary was shielded by impenetrable magic. Maybe Miya can go there too? However, Freya's shrine was en-route. It would be better to proceed there to gain knowledge.

The swordsman was not as knowledgeable as the Moon King as expected, but without Alucard, Miya would have no idea where to go. "Why do you like killing monsters?" Miya asked as they go through the woods.

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger," Alucard replied as he washed all the blood and monster slime that covered his face by a river.

"So, does that mean you want to be the world's strongest swordsman?"

Alucard was quiet as he cleaned his face; "That would be a great title, but it wouldn't mean anything if I fail to save others from demons."

Somehow, there seemed to be sadness behind Alucard's words. Miya hesitated to ask, but after a long boring walk, she spoke out her mind; "Don't you want to go out? See the world? The Kingdom of Felise is close, and we had some friends there. I know a guy named Lancelot, and I am telling you, he's the best swordsman in his country! Beyond that, there is our forest. Pretty sure we could use a hand in killing demons there."

The man didn't reply for a while and Miya hoped she didn't strike a nerve or anything. Alucard looked back with a very sincere look on his face; "Yeah, it would be nice to travel to other places. But I can never leave this forest until I kill someone," his voice dripped venom. "Until, I cut Balmond's head off..." After the tension lifted, his tone softened, "I promised that to my mom and dad..."

Miya stayed quiet as they continued. It shouldn't be her business to It was evident that the shrine wasn't just something dedicated to the goddess. Dozens of statues littered the place, supposedly heroes who fought in the past. It made Miya sad that nobody would be around to remember them. Perhaps one day Estes can visit this place? Write the names of the fallen, never let them be forgotten.

"So who is Freya here?" Alucard asked as he stared at the statues.

"She was described in the books as a woman with armor and wings… but not an angel." Miya stated as she looked around. "In the myths, she had defeated giant beasts and powerful demons, but you know the stories of gods - you really don't know how long it's been since they last appeared" Immortals wouldn't see time as mortals do, and like the case with Vexana, a thousand years may be nothing to them.

"That's very helpful," the man remarked as they looked around. True, winged women could be symbolic of angels. "How about that one?" Alucard pointed to the large figure covered by vines bearing flowers. Somehow, unlike the others that crumbled, the woman's statue remained pristine. "So, what are we going to do? Stare at it all day?" Alucard jumped up and down and waved his hands; "Hey Freya! Appear to us! This elf has some questions!"

"Shut up! You're being disrespectful!"

"Oh come on, what is she going to do? Hit me with lightning-"

A heavy presence fell upon the place, as if there was an invisible weight on their skin. Was Freya reacting, or was it this forest? The air turned colder and fog enveloped the place. Miya could see the smoke from their noses as they breathed. "Oh that's right. What? You're gonna tell us who's boss?" Alucard taunted, fully confident.

"Moon King, please show yourself to us. I have come here like you instructed," Miya called out, embarrassed at the way Alucard was making ridiculous movements to provoke the goddess, if she was here.

Nothing. No matter how much Miya called for the king, none appeared. Alucard took a nap on a pile of leaves, hugging his sword. An hour or two passed and the elf spent the time cleaning the graves, just to have something to do. Wait. Something could change. Slowly, the moonlight crawled from the sky and spilled onto the memorials. Their names might have been unreadable, but at least Miya allowed the moon to shine on them. "Moon King, I am here," the elf called again and soft footsteps were heard from the dark.

"Miya, it seems you have been attuned to this forest - faster than any human. As expected of my kin." The Moon King remarked, casting no shadow against the moonlight, his form ethereal.

* * *

"So, that is lifesteal?" Rafaela mused as Ruby and Roger's wounds healed in an incredibly fast rate. "Then you wouldn't need a healer like me," she huffed. Besides feeling unneeded in the two's recovery, there was so many questions in Rafaela's mind, mostly stemming from being mistaken as Alice. Pharsa asked them to follow her, believing it would be better to explain somewhere else. The centaur Hylos and the woman named Karrie followed them silently as they walked into the deeper part of the sanctuary.

"If your eyes are covered, how can you see?" Ruby asked.

Pharsa turned around and smiled slightly, "let's just say I have eyes in other places," she said as she stroke the head of her pigeon.

"About my friends... is there any word from your people?" Rafaela asked. Grasping the hem of her shirt tight.

"My scouts haven't reported anything to me yet. Rest assured, I will tell you as soon as there is news." The witch replied.

Ruby seemed to want to speak about something, fidgeting as they walk. When she met Rafaela's eyes, Ruby's eyes widened as she spoke, "can I ride the horsey-man?" She asked again to Hylos with a giddy voice. Pharsa, Karrie and Hylos stared at each other while Roger inhaled a good amount of smoke.

Rafaela was about to intervene when Hylos spoke gently, "very well then." With the answer, Ruby quickly climbed on Hylos' back, a huge grin in her face.

Centaurs hadn't been seen for a while according to the people Rafaela had talked to, some thought they were extinct. Certainly, the forest was unpassable to people, and a lot of knowledge of it had been lost. Aside from mystical creatures, the place was a home for anyone who wished to be isolated. Roger couldn't live normally with other humans being a werewolf, but he said he had been content in the forest. As for the girl Ruby, it was somewhat tragic she lived in this forest without any friends her age. According to Roger, Ruby was orphaned by wolves, and well… the girl took revenge violently by skinning the alpha and eating his heart. Somehow, the story earned Karrie's attention and some chuckles from Hylos.

"You have potential, little girl." Karrie remarked, "although my homeland would prefer to strip away your emotions." The woman's face had always been stern but she smiled slightly; "Keep that happiness. Don't let anyone take it away."

"Aye aye!" Ruby shouted.

Homeland? Rafaela was about to ask Karrie when they arrived in a village unlike anything she had seen before. There were elves, humans, centaurs, and a few were like Karrie - called the Yasson with their odd machines - and just when Rafaela thought she wouldn't be surprised more, a few people like Pharsa appeared.

"We were called the Crow People, and we thrived in this forest alongside the elves." Pharsa explained as they parted away from the group. Rafaela looked back to see Ruby running around. Roger on the other hand, traded cigars with some of the centaurs. Hylos seemed to like the luxury he acquired and smoked with Roger. Pharsa walked ahead, urging Rafaela to follow her. "At the day of my wedding, Alice attacked us. She killed our king and destroyed our home. I can show you what happened."

Pharsa offered her hand to the angel. Rafaela touched the witch's hand and it felt like her body was transported to Pharsa's wedding that a few thousand years ago. Looking at herself in a mirror, Pharsa's eyes were beautiful like the color of the earth, and her smile was that of a maiden who had found happiness in love. The witch wasn't too different from Odette in that aspect. The whole affair turned into a bloodbath with Pharsa weeping and broken, unleashing all her hatred and power on Alice who laughed at the carnage she brought.

Despite Alice's assault being initially successful, Pharsa's magic grew exponentially, driven by hatred and pain. The Askati witch raised her staff and rained dark magic upon Alice's demon army- the attack was just like what the witch used against Rafaela, Roger and Ruby. With Pharsa's area spell, the demons scattered away and Alice was forced to retreat, unable to land a single offensive strike on Pharsa. In the end, the beautiful forest was obliterated, and corpses stained the ground with their blood.

Pharsa continued; "We managed to survive somehow. Our unity kept us together." There was an apparition beside Pharsa; a male Crow in a faded form. Rafaela could see the magic emanating from the white bird perched on the witch's shoulder. "My love Verri has been with me all these millenia. Together, we keep this civilization safe. Here we had thrived, safe from Alice, safe from the world," the witch added. The noises of the village died down as Rafaela and Pharsa walked towards a place concealed by thick vines. "As much as I wanted to go and seek revenge, I remained here to protect what was left of my people and others who suffered as much."

The witch had become the subject of so much legend and superstition over thousands of years, and it was interesting for Rafaela to know her personally. For outsiders, it would seem Pharsa was responsible for missing adventurers and hunters, but the harsh and unpredictable forest was to blame. "Alice may be able to tear through my barrier, but her army couldn't. She then decided to move on to other lands, perhaps save me for the last. However, the last I heard about her was that she seduced a nearby king and drove the queen mad."

"Vexana," Rafaela answered, remembering the hellish face of the ghoul. "We faced her, and I never saw a spirit so hateful."

"What a tragedy," the witch remarked. "But Alice never returned. I figured out she might have been defeated. I had hoped that was the case."

The angel shook her head; "Demons had returned in an unnatural rate. They overrun the elves in the west and had captured King Estes." Rafaela narrated the events since she met Zilong and Miya, up to the rescue of the Moon King and their eventual travel to the Swan Lake. "Balmond had returned and killed King Tigreal's brother last year. The demons were being organized, allying with the orcs, and spreading terror. Somehow, they had means to travel and regenerate, and we were told they bore the traces of a single nexus."

Pharsa was quiet, seemingly in deep thought. "That's unfortunate, I did hear from my scouts that the villagers outside this forest had migrated," the Crow finally answered.

"Can you help us?" Rafaela gazed directly to the Verri's eyes, knowing that Pharsa sees through them. "You are one of the most powerful mages I have met. Fight with us, and we will have a better chance at victory," the angel said.

Rafaela waited for an answer but Pharsa was silent. After a long pause, the witch answered; "Without me, the barrier in this forest would collapse. You are asking me to abandon the sanctuary and expose everyone else to danger."

"The rest of the world is in danger."

"People are free to flee here," Pharsa answered in an emotionless voice. Rafaela decided to drop the topic for now. If the Crow decided to hide away for thousands of years, how could she change her mind easily?

Beyond the plant barriers was a beautiful garden thick with flowers and trees, butterflies fluttering around. At the center was the fountain of life - the nexus - glowing under the thick cover of trees. "Don't worry, it won't attack you," Pharsa said.

The healing fountains had always fascinated Rafaela. People didn't built them, but civilizations had been built around them. There was one close to Estes' palace, there was also one in King Tigreal's castle. The fountain not only healed the sick and the injured, it nourished the lands and made them fertile. Somehow, these fountains protect themselves, unleashing powerful magic upon those who try to destroy it. Rafaela heard it before from humans; kill the king and a kingdom would still rebuild. However; destroy the nexus and a civilization would go extinct.

"You think I could find answers here?" Rafaela asked, feeling the fountain's water with her hand. She never questioned it before; how and why these things exist. The magic flowed onto her like it was her own, like blood flowing around her mortal body.

"You are the Angel of Healing," Pharsa touched the water, but the magic didn't resonate with her. "Since you're younger than me, I reckon you didn't create these things?"

"Create?"

"My grandparents told me the legends of angels creating these fountains out of the life force of the planet. We would never know. What I know is that, this fountain was older than anything in this forest, and it had the same power as you…"

The angel knew what Pharsa was implying. "Somehow, I am similar to Alice. " Rafaela looked into the water, mesmerized by the swirling magic.

"May you find the answer," the witched sat by the fountain idly.

What was the harm in trying? Rafaela removed her shoes and stepped on the fountain. It stirred and its waters enveloped her like a whirlpool, isolating her from her surroundings. It felt like she was underwater but she could breath air… something like Heaven.

Heaven was a place she couldn't understand herself. It existed yes, but everytime she left heaven, she forgot everything about it - it's if the divine realm and the mortal world was forever separated. But something was familiar; similar when she listened to thousands of prayers at the same time. She had no body, nor a feeling of touch, a sense of smell, or a heartbeat like a human.

Now was her turn; she prayed for answers and understanding. The surroundings folded and swirled into different places. Rafaela could see the Elven kingdom, as well as Tigreal's castle. It wasn't her memories though; it looked like it was the perspective of the fountain itself. Were they connected to one another? Rafaela continued to pray, the magic flowing becoming more in in-sync with her own. The water dried up and slowly crawled into a crevice of a scorched land.

At the center was a woman with golden hair, a white dress and beautiful wings. No mistaking it - a halo glowed on her head, signifying she was an angel. Beside her was someone who resembled Estes, and surrounding her were Crow people wearing rags, their skin so pale and their faces thin. With the touch of the angel's staff, the water from the crevice sprang to the air, filling the place with water. There was healing for everyone touched by the water, and the unfamiliar angel smiled upon her deed.

So if this was the start of the this fountain, who was that angel? "Please, let me know my predecessor," Rafaela prayed more. If the nexus could absorb the memories of its master, then perhaps it could give her some answers. Darkness and total silence engulfed Rafaela, but a soft, voice of a child whispered in her ear; " _Dear Heaven, please help us."_

Rafaela listened as the voices of people filled her ears. They were asking for protection, for food, for warmth and for healing. Instinctively, she flew towards the direction of the prayers, yearning to provide comfort to those in need.

A single light appeared ahead of Rafaela. As the angel flew towards the source, the sign became clearer - a small, flickering candle and a little boy praying. His clothes were torn, arms too thin and his body was filled with wounds. On the floor close to her were a group of people curling together, their faces bearing illness. Rafaela wanted to help them, comfort them, but nothing could be done. This was all in the past.

Somehow, the perspective change. Rafaela's could see through the little boy's eyes; a bright, golden light illuminated the place and in its focus, a figure of a woman and a man appeared. A set of wings emerged from their backs and they were clothed with white robes. "So this was the birth of angels…" Rafaela breathed.

With golden hair and blue eyes, the angel slowly approached the child with a smile on her face. Glowing in divine light, Rafaela could hardly believe how much the angel before her resembled her. "Heaven has answered your prayers. Come child, let me heal you."

The little boy reached out his hand to the angel. From the tip of his torn fingernails and arms coated with disease, his skin was repaired by healing magic. Tears fell from the child eyes, grateful from being relieved from suffering. "Who are you?"

"I am the Angel of Healing," She spoke like a mother, gentle and comforting and kissed the child's forehead. "You can call me Alice."

* * *

With the king's appearance, Alucard got up and stretched. "So, this is the ghost you're talking about…"

"So… what can we see here?" Miya asked, eager for more answers from the past.

"What you want to see," the king answered flatly and Miya frowned. "Ask for it, and this forest - its spirits, its memories and the life force would respond to you."

Miya took a deep breath and prayed. She wanted answers. If the Goddess of War had a shrine here, then what happened? A colder breeze tickled Miya's skin and blew stronger until she shivered. The thick forests withered into ashes into a barren, frozen wasteland. Like the scene earlier, a demon army charged - but this time, the army that faced them were human, elf, centaur and many others she never saw before. Then Miya saw it; leading the army was a woman unlike anything she had seen before. A magnificent golden armor, wide wings and a mighty sword and shield in her arms. Energy pooled around her and rotated fast. This was the Goddess of War.

Freya leapt high in the air and crashed onto the ground onto the demon Balmond, wrecking the soil. With a loud battle cry, she swung her weapon and pushed Balmond back. The demon roared and became more aggressive in his assault, spinning fast with his axe. Freya stood her ground, and dueled the alpha demon. The goddess' armor cracked, battered by Balmon's blade, but it seemed she only became more powerful. Her divine aura spread into the ground and throughout the whole battlefield.

"This is… no it's can't be… it's Balmond!" Alucard exclaimed, his voice shaking with anger.

Freya and Balmond's fight were a stalemate with neither backing down. Meanwhile, the blood that stained the snowy fields flowed to a single entity - none other than Alice. The Apocalypse Queen used her blood magic to attack the goddess. Unable to move, Freya braced against the assault when an ice wall shielded her from Alice's magic. Gliding on ice, another woman dressed in white, assisted by a knight, cast freeze magic on Alice and Balmond, slowing their movement significantly.

"Queen Aurora, the demigoddess..." Miya remarked as she watched the battle unfold. Freya's attacks were deadlier than anyone up close, but Balmond was incredibly resilient and savage. While Aurora's magic affected the area, Alice had the advantage of flight and mobility. As much as Alice terrified Miya, this was the elf's chance to study the Apocalypse Queen's powers. Could she hit her with an arrow if they ever meet?

Aurora cried in grief as her knight fell. A massive blow on his body by Balmond killed the man in an instant. With Freya occupied by Alice, and without a protector, she was exposed to Balmond's axe. One clean swipe and Aurora lost her arm, and Freya riskily escaped Alice to aid the other woman.

Upon seeing Queen Aurora wounded, the soldiers charged recklessly on a mad rampage, swamping Alice and Balmond, not caring if they lose their lives. Using the distraction of the furious troops, Freya jumped, her wings shining in glory, and crashed where Balmond and Alice were. While the men and women fought Alice with everything they had, Freya focused on Balmond and made sure the demon king couldn't aid his queen. The goddess raised her sword and cut Balmond's torso - destroying his chest completely after many blows. After a few more slashes, the great demon slumped on the ground, seemingly lifeless.

Freya was glowing in a shining light, filled with divine power. Soon, Alice's dark, red magic burst from her body, attaching to Freya and making her scream in agony. Meanwhile, Alice's face was filled with desperation as she was also locked in place by the goddess' sword pierced through her body. Amidst the battle cries and deafening noises, Freya's shout stood out among everything else; "Aurora, end it now!"

Aurora shook her head, her eyes filled with pain. What's left from the queen's arm was a block of ice to stop the bleeding.

"Please my queen, save the world!" One of the soldiers cried out.

"It's an honor to serve you!" Another said as she poured all her magic onto Alice.

"Long live Nost Gal!" The rest of the troops chanted.

The mages, warriors and the strongest uttered their words of encouragement to Queen Aurora as they held Alice down to her place. "Fools, you will all die!" the Blood Queen snarled at the people.

"Now Aurora! Seize victory!" Freya pleaded, plunging her sword deeper inside Alice's chest.

Queen Aurora raised her remaining hand and chanted. The sun faded; it's as if the sky was covered by glass. Slowly, frost crept in the barrier, coating it with countless patterns. The ice, as wide as a city, fell onto the field, encasing everything, everyone - immortals and mortals alike - into a frozen tomb. Not a single word among the spectators were uttered, and only the sounds of the blizzard and a slight cracking on the ice was heard. Aurora limped towards the giant dome of ice and rested her forehead on it, frost growing at the edge of her eyes. Victory was achieved, but at what cost?

"So… is she dead?" Alucard asked out the blue, interrupting Miya's musings on the event.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know, popsicle, chicken wings and succubus. So 'they' I meant."

"Seriously, what's wrong with you!" Miya rubbed her temple. They just witnessed history, a battle between gods and the deaths of so many brave warriors. "Queen Aurora is still around, she just… hides away in her land. In fact, nobody outside Nost Gal has ever seen her, at least in my lifetime." The elf stared at Freya's statue. "Alice, the succubus you described - there are signs she's returning and that's why I went to this forest, to find answers. As for Freya…" It was difficult for Miya to answer. The nature of the gods was still mysterious and difficult to comprehend.

"Gods and goddesses never truly die from what I know," the Moon King answered. "Sometimes they sleep for thousands of years, sometimes they travel through different worlds." He looked above. "Some say they stay in a place called Heaven, and no mortal could even comprehend that place. " One thing was evident; they are eternal in nature. Wherever Freya is right now, or what happened to her, I cannot answer."

"So these aren't her memories…" Miya trailed.

"These are the memories of the witnesses. They returned home where they were born, and build a shrine for those who were lost." The trees rustled and the wind howled, a strange eerie emptiness surrounded Miya. "We plant a tree to remember our kin," the spirit said, "how many trees are here in the forest?"

The Moon King explained further what made demigods different - they were simply inferior to gods, but superior to humans. Godlike in powers, but human-like in behavior, they were not burdened by old age, illnesses, hunger, and mortal needs - yet they can still be killed. Miya thought immediately of Zilong- he could die, like everyone else. "So Alice and Balmond… are they gods or demigods?" Miya trailed, her chest constricting as she thought about their nature.

"I cannot answer that. I imagine how terrifying it is for you if they are indeed gods." The king replied. "At that point there is nothing mortals can do against them. However; the inescapable truth is that Alice and Balmond can grow in power. Would the distinction matter if even Freya couldn't end them?"

Miya felt a shiver run through her spine. "Then what can we do? We can do something, right?" It would be easy just to think Alice and Balmond were gone, that Freya and Aurora trapped them. That they were overreacting to some demons emerging.

"Balmond killed my parents," Alucard spoke, breaking Miya's thoughts. "He imprisoned me with other people, and for a long time, the demons..." he looked away, his face crumpled in pain. "They made us slaves, tortured us for entertainment… I was the only one who survived."

"Alucard…"

The young man laughed a little, his voice breaking. "So you're telling me he's an ancient demon? Who has the power of gods?" Alucard sat down on a rock and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed in concentration. "All this time I wanted to fight him…"

"You'd die," the Moon King said flatly.

For a while, Alucard sat, his shoulders slumped and his eyes lost in contemplation. Miya couldn't say anything, but she knew how it would feel. The man wanted revenge, wanted to ease his guilt of surviving, but now that he saw what he faced, he became aware of the limits of his power. Alucard took a breath and seemed to have calmed down; "So if Balmond is back, no doubt his bitch will follow."

"I would rather say that Balmond is Alice's bitch," Miya replied, injecting a little humor amidst the cold and heavy feeling surrounding them. Alucard smiled slightly. As comforting it was to know that a goddess was able to neutralize Alice, it shouldn't have come to that point. Civilizations and countless people shouldn't have died at the first place. She turned again to the king; "Is there a way we can stop her return? At one point the world was peaceful. She didn't become queen in an instant, right?"

The king nodded. "I do remember a beautiful world. Our home, our forests and everything was full of life." His face bore sadness, "I was alive once, and I was happy."

"Please, tell us what happened," Miya wanted to comfort the king, even with a touch on his shoulder, but she couldn't do it.

"I have been dead a long, long time. I am not even sure if I was truly a person or if I was just a vestige of the past," the king replied in a somber tone. "I cannot recall my name, or the name of my father and mother." The spirit walked and touched the gravestones, "I can remember the face of my wife and my child," he put his arm around his chest, as if holding an infant, "but I cannot remember their names either." He looked at Miya and Alucard; "This is what happens if you linger too long, unable to move on from this world. You lose who you are." He turned to Alucard and looked at him significantly. "If you are consumed by something, like hatred and revenge, you wouldn't be different from the ghosts in this place. The only thing that would be different is your mortal body, but in a sense, you are not living either."

Alucard didn't reply and Miya's pursed her lips. The wisdom from the king's words and his sad tale was a priceless gift in this journey, but she couldn't stop here. Not when the answers were still waiting. "Then… is there a place where we could revisit your memories? Learn what happened to you?"

"Yes," the king nodded. "The place where I died," his voice was strained.

"Then let's go," Miya insisted.

"I can take you there. However…" The spirit looked away. "A chasm was opened there, it became the entry point of demons to this world. It seems the area was sealed by powerful spells after Alice was defeated."

"So, lots of demons?" Alucard asked, a smile in his face growing.

The king narrowed his eyes, "These aren't ordinary ones you eliminate in a single strike. These demons had lived for thousands of years, growing stronger every century," he warned, "and they are hungry for fresh blood."

"I want to go, I am not afraid," Miya said, although she could notice hesitation in the king's eyes.

* * *

"Alice was an angel," Rafaela breathed as she broke her spiritual connection with the nexus. "Alice was an angel, and she was my predecessor… " She said to Pharsa, her chest constricting and her body racking. The angel's knees weakened and her body slumped in the glowing pool of water. All her life she never questioned anything. She healed and healed and accepted her purpose in the world, but she never asked why. Why wasn't she wasn't born with these knowledge?

"Fallen angel? That confirms my theory," Pharsa said without any hint of shock. "They elders did say that the most powerful demons were once angels." The witch stared at Rafaela and tilted her head, "does this knowledge cause you pain?"

"Of course," Rafaela hugged her knees, the magic in the water tingling her skin. "My counterpart became wayward and fell into darkness, and it was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. Despite that, I am determined to hold on to light." The angel touched her wings and stared at her reflection on the water. "If there used to be an Angel of Healing, what happened to her?"

"I cannot answer that Rafaela, maybe you can find it yourself," Pharsa suggested as she sat by the edge of the fountain.

Rafaela stood up again and gathered her composure. If the Alice could fall, how about her? No, she would never succumb into darkness, the angel told herself. She prayed again and connected her spirit to the nexus, asking for memories. It was interesting that Alice started out like Rafaela - flying around and healing everyone she can go to. Eventually Alice grew in power, and together with the magic of the ancient Moon King, they nurtured the healing fountains in the forests. There were an abundance of memories that Rafaela could access, but sheer length of time was too much. It could take her days, months and years when Miya and Zilong were still missing. Alice and her unknown counterpart had lived for thousands and thousands of years more than Rafaela's lifetime, growing in power and eventually venerated by mortals.

Eventually, Alice's beautiful wings rotted, horns grew from her skull and her golden hair turned to ash white. How, why and when she started to descend was impossible to find in the sea of memories - too gradual, indistinguishable or purposely hidden? As much as the fountain had sights and sounds, it never contained Alice's thoughts and emotions.

Alice's memories stopped. The fallen angel's connection to the fountain had been severed, just like the bond Rafaela between Argus. There was a final memory that etched in Rafaela's mind; dark, red waters resembling blood gushing out of the ground and spreading through the earth.

Rafaela remained in the waters while Pharsa returned to the village to rest, promising her that scouts were doing their best to find Zilong and Miya. Somehow, the healing fountain soothed her, not in a physical way. As an angel, she wasn't born with a mortal body, and it was her spirit who roamed the world and performed her purpose. In the silence, Rafaela's mind wandered. "Was I born from prayers?" She asked herself.

Mortals were born from the base instinct to reproduce, but it was also brought by the desire to continue life - passing one's blood and legacy to their offspring. Immortals like Rafaela weren't a part of a cycle of birth and death in the same way. Rafaela closed her eyes as she was lost in thoughts.

" _However; I was always unseen. I was something they believed in, prayed to, but never I was real person."_ Rafaela remembered saying the words.

" _You have always been a person, let no one tell you otherwise,"_ Zilong had told her the night she chose to follow him.

If this was her chance to know the truth, she shouldn't let it pass. Her fingers grasped the waters once more and her spirit connected with the nexus. She prayed - not for the memories of her predecessor - but her own origins. Rafaela couldn't remember her first day, her first time to heal, and many of her firsts as an angel. Unlike Miya's embrace in their first meeting, which was accompanied by touch and empathy, experiences as an angel were blurred. What were the circumstances of her birth? Who prayed for her?

Rafeala felt warmth wash on her skin, like her whole body was surrounded by an embrace. There were visages of people. There were some laughters and soft touches on her face. None of them made sense, somehow - a house with a fireplace, a warm bed, music played by a piano, happy songs. All the comforts and and feeling of security faded. A flash of heat, flames that dance in the darkness, and screams of despair.

_Snow and ash gently fell on her tiny fingers. Rafaela walked through the barren city, reaching the falling ice from the dark skies. She caught a glimpse of her own reflection from a broken window; her golden hair matted, face dirty and gaunt. No wings, no halo, no body of a grown woman - she was a human child skipping through the debris._

_A perfect patch of snow pooled into the center of the destruction around. The patch was wide, thick and clean - just what Rafaela was looking for. Using her stick, she began to draw the shapes: a triangular roof, two storeys, a wide front door, and square windows. As Rafaela continued her work, someone approached her from behind. She heard the humming, the familiar voice, and it was none other but her friend._

" _What's that?" Argus asked as he crouched beside Rafaela. While Argus' skin was as white as the snow around them, his dark green eyes and shaggy black hair were in deep contrast with the bleak environment._

" _This is mama and papa's room," the girl pointed to the various sections of the house. "This is my big sister's room, and this is my room." Rafaela was proud of her work, it looked so much like her home- her drawings substituting a family picture- four of them happy together. Only of her mother, father and sister were here. The girl felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes heavy, she inhaled and shuddered, holding back her tears. She was just so tired, she didn't want to cry anymore._

" _Is that your parents?" Argus asked, pointing at the stick figures. Rafaela sniffed and nodded. "I miss my mama and papa too," the boy said._

" _I miss my family," Rafaela answered as she drew smiling faces on the figures._

" _You know what, Rafa? Maybe, when we grow up, you could be the mother, and I could be the father." The boy smiled, one of his front teeth missing and Rafaela couldn't help but return the expression. "Mama said that if grown ups pray to heaven, a baby will grow from the mama's tummy. Then we can have our own family."_

_Rafaela's eyes widened and she blinked at Argus. So that's where babies came from. "We can have a big house too! With a playground!"_

" _Ooh, ooh I want a chimney!" Argus added the structure to the drawing, adding smoke at the top of the roofs. It would feel nice to have fire. The breeze was getting colder._

" _We should have lots of flowers too," Rafaela giggled as she added the plants outside their dream house."_

_Their dream home was short lived. Heavy snow fell shortly, erasing their masterpiece in a few minutes. Soon, the sun could no longer be seen, and the rest of the fallen city turned white. Argus took Rafaela's hand and led her inside the abandoned church. The stained glass were the only color left in their surroundings. Using every tapestry they could find, the two children wrapped themselves and huddled under the rubble. They had no candle with them for light, and as soon as night fell, darkness filled the place and Rafaela held on tighter to Argus, grasping his hand. She was not alone in the dark, and that was the most important thing in that moment._

" _Argus?"_

" _Yes?" Her friend answered despite the loud howling of the blizzard outside._

" _Let's pray," Rafaela said, the cold making her weaker with every breath she took. Her mother and father always told her to pray when she was in trouble, and she would. "Dear Heaven, please send us an angel," she started. From the stories, it was angels who healed the sick. Maybe an angel could give them warmth, and something to eat. She imagined a beautiful angel with golden hair, looking just like her mother. The angel would fly down, her wings shining, and she would embrace Rafaela tight and make everything alright. After the prayer, the girl nudged her companion. "Hey Argus, what did you pray about?" Rafaela wanted to know, especially that the boy had been quiet._

" _I prayed that when I grow up, I'll be a strong warrior. Nobody can beat me and I'm going to defeat the bad guys," Argus said in a confident voice. "There wouldn't be war anymore because everyone will be afraid to fight me."_

_Rafaela huddled closer to her friend as she shivered, listening to him as he described his imagined exploits. They became accustomed to the howling of the winds and the sound of snow battering the glass windows. To be a general, or to be a king, or just a traveler who would win against anyone in the world- Argus dreams were much grander than hers. The girl wanted something much simpler and peaceful. Still, it would be wonderful if all their dreams come true. Rafaela tried to stretch her toes but her feet was numb, same with her hands. It wasn't even cold anymore. Maybe their prayers were answered. "Good night, Argus." She didn't hear him reply, and she figured he might have fallen asleep. Rafaela closed her eyes for the final time._

The angel shuddered as she broke away from the realm of memories. Rafaela embraced herself tight, burying her fingers on her arms. She breathed deeply to steady herself, but was unable to stop herself from sobbing. She was human. They were human. Rafaela's emotions washed on her like a flood- a mix of grief and disbelief.

"Did you see it too? Our memories?" A man's voice spoke as Rafaela wept.

The angel stopped and looked for the source of the sound, her body shaking as she recognized him. What used to be crystal waters were now the color of blood. Gone were the beautiful garden, flowers and clear blue skies. Rafaela was standing in a knee-deep pool in under the moonless night. Why was she here?

Ahead of her stood a man wearing dark armor, his wings trailing behind. Rafaela's eyes widened and her lips shook, unable to speak words as Argus walked towards her. Her breathing quickened and her body froze, unprepared for the encounter. The man stopped a steps away from Rafaela and lifted the helmet that had concealed him. Argus looked the same - white skin, black hair and green eyes that seemed sorrowful. "It's good to see you again, Rafaela," he said as he reached out to her.

* * *

u

u

u

Thank you the littletaco and Blinking Cursor! I know you wanna find out what happened to Zilong, but I realized I cannot present it properly this chapter. It will definitely be in the next. The arc may or may not end next week. Pls comment!


	5. Destined

**Arc III**  
**Chapter 5 - Destined**

\---  
“So, this is how it feels…” Zilong said as he looked up through the gate of Kagura’s castle, recreated from his memories.

“What feeling?” Sun asked as he inspected the thickness of the gate.

“To trace the last steps of a dead man,” Zilong spoke quietly. He looked behind; rather, Zhao Yun looked behind as Hayabusa stopped outside the gates. It would be the last time the warrior would see his friend. People would always expect that there would be tomorrow or next time. Looking back, Zilong couldn’t help but wonder what he would have done if he knew the fate that would befall him.

_“Got to go now, has some work to do.” Hayabusa waved goodbye and vanished in the shadows. As much as Hayabusa visited Kagura countless times, and how much Yun trusted him as a friend, very few in the castle had caught a glimpse of him, and the assassin preferred it that way._

_Kagura was greeted with bowing maidservants as usual, offering her food, a warm bath, clean robes and all the comforts she was entitled to. She thanked them but chose not to retire for the evening; “How is father?” She asked and the servants couldn’t give detailed answers. Lord Kariya caught colds the night before, and with enough rest, he was expected to recover soon. “Can you get me a good basket?” Kagura requested, saying that the oranges and peaches she brought wouldn’t look too appetizing in a sack._

_“You know Zhao, I’ve been thinking…” Kagura used the tip of her umbrella to draw simple shapes on the ground. “Remember the talk about the Lantern Festival earlier? I’m going to go ask father about it, about going with Hayabusa… and going on foot? You know, not in a palanquin.” She looked up to him wide eyed, just like when she was a child.“What do you think?”_

_“Me?” Yun pointed to his chest. “I’m not sure if my opinion counts.”_

_“Of course it does,” Kagura smiled. “What would you advise a friend?”_

_Yun had some words at the tip of his tongue. If Kagura was a servant like him, it wouldn’t be difficult. Despite Kagura’s kindness, she was still the heiress to the Onmyouji. Still, the lady yearned for an older brother, and Yun wanted the best for her. “My lady, one day you will lead our people. If you think traditions should be changed, I believe it’s up to you to convince your father.” Kagura looked down and resumed carving patterns on the soil, the conversation seemed to make her tense. Being reminded of responsibility had always been difficult. Yun sighed; “I think you’re kind and noble, my lady. Please don’t worry too much, it would be alright. Whatever happens, I’ll be here for you.”_

_Kagura nodded and smiled, arranging her fruits before she headed off to her father’s residence. She looked back to Yun and mouthed, “thank you” before skipping around and using her magic to effortlessly cross the koi ponds._

_Yun resumed his guarding duty. Not too long after Kagura left, she returned with a disappointed look and shoulders hunched down. The fruits she brought for her father were still in her basket. As soon as he took a step to approach the heiress, the captain of the guard stepped in. “Lieutenant Zhao, your presence is requested, this is urgent.”_

_Maybe he could ask Kagura tomorrow. “Did something happen?” He asked as another guard was ordered to take his place._

_“The doctor was strict and Lord Kaname had to step in send Lady Kagura away. The great lord wouldn’t want his favorite daughter to get sick,” the captain answered in a relaxed manner. “It’s a very contagious condition.”_

_Too detailed and odd. It’s as if it was an excuse, unlike the other meetings regarding intruders or rebels, nothing was being explained to him. Zhao Yun was led into the grand hall, and into the same room he was brought the first time. Lord Kariya wasn’t in his seat of power this time, although Kagura’s siblings and their vassals surrounded Yun just like before. While Yun was Kagura’s personal guard, he was still subject to the entire family._

_Kaname, the eldest brother, was on the lord’s seat as master of the castle in case the lord was not in capacity to lead. “Father is dead,” the son said flatly. “He’s been dead for hours. We told Kagura and all the servants that he’s just sick.”_

_Yun’s eyes widened in shock and his lips froze. So many questions; why and how? It wasn’t his position to demand answers, and he waited for his masters for an explanation. Furthermore, if Kariya was killed, it would throw the entire province in chaos. The truth must be kept within the walls of the castle._

_With one signal, some servants brought in a fuuma shuriken - four blades melded into a center, as wide as a katana. “This weapon pierced father’s heart, and was seized from the assassin. Unfortunately, she escaped,” the son explained._

_“None used this weapon as proficiently than Hanabi, the Shadow’s protegee,” Kagome, whom Yun knew as the third sister, added with coldness in her voice._

_Yun felt his heartbeat rising. He thought of Kagura, broken and weeping, orphaned and having no one else in the family to love her like her father did. To Zhao Yun, Lord Kariya was a strong and admirable leader who had given him a purpose. The thought of Iga betraying their lord made Yun’s heart beat quicker, and a sickening heat stirred inside him, pushing bile to his throat. His hands shook as he curled his fists tighter to hide his display of emotions. How dishonorable was it to murder the lord that one should be protecting? Yun was sure Hayabusa would never turn against Kagura’s family, and the young Shadow should be warned about Hanabi. Perhaps the woman was acting on her own? If Yun can prove that, then Iga would be spared and Hayabusa would also be safe. Yun bowed; “Please allow me to eliminate the traitor! Even at the cost of my life!”_

_The siblings looked at each other and remained silent with a stern expressing. Again, Kaname wordlessly ordered a servant to retrieved something; a steaming teapot and a bowl of herbs. Yun recognized the aroma and the appearance - it was the same concoction they were trained to detect and made sure to be never consumed by their lords. The elder brother looked at Yun directly; “Kagura trusts you more than anyone in this castle, that is why you should be the one to serve her this.”_

_Yun’s jaw tightened as he controlled his rage. How could they even suggest that? His eyes quickly darted on the people around him- they were watching him, observing his reactions. Kaname’s expression was emotionless. At the back of Yun’s mind, he was hoping this was all a test of his loyalty, but there was a primal urge to pick up his weapon and slaughter his way to escape. Lord Kariya’s death was unexpected and the aftermath was the perfect time to strike Kagura - to seize her place as the heiress of the clan. At this precise opportunity to remove the lady from succession, the man she trusted to protect her was ensnared. “I will never break my vows and dishonor myself. I will not do what you ask of me.”_

_“So honorable indeed,” Kagome remarked. “However, it’s not about you. It’s about Kagura and what is the good for our people. No matter what you choose, Kagura will die tonight. We are offering an opportunity of a dignified death for her. Ask yourself; do you want Kagura to watch in horror as a blade pierce her heart? Or struggle to breathe as her throat is cut?” the elder sister added. “Think about this Zhao; if Kagura drinks this, she’ll sleep peacefully. No pain or suffering; it’s mercy.”_

_Kaname tilted his head, and raised an eyebrow. “Zhao, this is a surprise. This is your chance to be free.”_

_All the words in the room flew past his ears. They offered him a higher rank in the army, a wife of his choosing from the noble families, or even complete freedom without any obligations - as a reward for his years of service. None of the promises mattered. They all appeared rotten even if served in a golden platter. Yun glared at the lords and ladies around the room, and his voice shook as he spoke; “Why? Why do you want to murder your own sister? Your own family?”_

_“Father is gone, there is a rebellion at the door, and the whole territory is not aware of the succession. Some would rally behind her, some would see Kaname as the heir,” Kagome reasoned, her voice raised. “Put Kagura in the seat of power and what happens? You think she can kindly ask the nobility to support her? Have a friendly talk over tea and not wage war? Do you see her rule this household? She couldn’t even punish her own servants!”_

_“Based on our spies, Hanabi had already began to control the Shadows, and you know they are the most powerful organization in the East outside the nobility. At this point, we had already lost Iga,” the brother explained, no hint of manipulation or deception from his eyes. “Zhao Yun, do you want peace? Then you know what to do.”_

_Yun vigorously shook his head. He thought of his mother and how she would never learn what happened to her son. As the warrior and grabbed his spear, he could hear the sounds of metal - weapons drawn to end him. It didn’t matter anymore. He’d die tonight, and he wouldn’t be ashamed of his life. “If you want to show you deserve power, then why don’t you challenge Kagura? You don’t want to, because you know you’ll be destroyed!” He growled as he picked up his weapon and charged; “You are all dishonorable cowards! I will never bow-”_

“Oh my, that sounds painful,” The Monkey King scratched his chin with his foot as he sat across Zilong.

Zilong touched his chest, remembering how the blades pierced his flesh. “The first few ones hurt the most, but when you lose count of how many times they stabbed you…”

“Of course the next ones won’t hurt that much, you’re dying!”

How amusing was that pain was a proof of life. “Hey, I still heard them talking when I lay on my own blood. So it took me a while to die. I’m pretty tough you know?” The demigod remembered some of the whispers he heard that time, mentioning Hayabusa and Kagura. Thus, Zhao Yun’s life had ended. Gone were the castle halls and the room filled with his murderers. Zilong was back in the forest, daylight gone and lit by fireflies. How long was he trapped in his memories? “I guess I can find my friends now? There was nothing more to remember.” He said as he stood.

The Monkey King jumped from his sitting position, “do you really think you retraced your steps just for the sake of it?” The god jabbed Zilong’s forehead. “There must be a reason you remember your past life. Why would a traveler retrace his steps when he’s lost? He does not simply go back, he finds the right path in his journey. Ask yourself, why were you reincarnated as a demigod? What is the purpose Heaven has revealed to you?”

So much wisdom from a god, and Zilong would treasure it. “Raise kings and rulers… aid them and bring them to victory,” such words weren’t said by anyone to him. He just knew it, like how a parent knew the responsibilities of raising a child. Zilong woke up with the mission, divine powers, in the far side of the west. For days he walked by the river, aimless, alert for any threat. He did not even know if the people he encountered would be aware of his nature. Something had changed his course, one meeting - a woman carried by the waters.

“Who are these kings?” Sun asked, interrupting Zilong’s thoughts.

“I aided King Tigreal and the Moon King, ” he described some of the details of his past adventures. “I suppose my mission doesn’t end with the two of them. There is still the threat of Alice.”

“Ah, that plague.. She killed a bunch of my copies. I’m not sure if my eastern copy is still there,” the god mused. “Isn’t it amusing? Alice herself held so many titles; Queen of Darkness, Blood Queen and Queen of the Apocalypse. I am pretty sure you’re not summoned to this world to aid her.”

“I’d kill myself if that is the case,” Zilong replied flatly.

“So… why do you think you remember your past, and your former masters? What has your memories got to do with your mission to raise kings?”

Why was Zhao Yun’s life relevant? He knew the east was in conflict after the death of Onmyouji leader. What was Sun implying? Would the east need a king to rule them? “Or perhaps… A queen? An empress?” He said to the god, and Zilong shivered in the realization, a tingling sensation crawling in his skin. “Zhao Yun died, unable to protect his lady Kagura. What if his purpose wasn’t completed yet? What if she was meant to rule and I am to aid her?”

“Oh! That is an interesting idea!” Sun replied, seemingly keen with the thought of completing a dead man’s mission.

“However, if that was my mission all along, I wonder why I was summoned in the west. Was it pure coincidence I met Rafaela?” Her name stirred some feelings in his heart. Where was she now? Was she safe? What if she was looking for him all this time? Zilong remembered how the angel wanted to get to know him better. After revisiting his past, he was now ready to confide. Rafaela deserved the truth.

“The angel you mentioned in your travels? I was going to ask more about her.”

“She was the first person I met, and she changed everything. If I didn’t help her, I wouldn’t have met my companion Miya either.” Zilong replied, thinking about the elf as well. Maybe he could ask Sun how to deal with people who got spirited away? Well, perhaps Zilong had been in the same predicament all along. It wasn’t clear if he was in the physical plane either. If Zilong turned out alright, then perhaps Miya could overcome whatever she had to face as well. “Both of them helped me realize what I needed to do. I was thinking, it was indeed fated that I should meet them.”

The god walked left and right, rubbing his chin with this thumb. “Plausible indeed,” Sun nodded as Zilong told him more about their journeys and how they got separated recently. As Zilong revealed more about his companions, Sun had been unusually quiet, barely reacting unlike when the demigod revealed his past life. It was not of boredom, but something was in the god’s mind.

“Is there something wrong?” Zilong asked, an uneasy feeling sinking on him.

The god sighed, “I have met amazing people for the past centuries. As you know, our lifetime is different from them. Needless to say, I have lost a lot of friends.”

Zilong raised his eyebrow. He had already understood that he was no longer human. The destiny thrust to him as a demigod was something he didn’t wish for, but he had accepted it. “Are you saying that I should be alone?”

“No, not at all!” Sun shook his hands and his head. “It may even be the fated. You were probably summoned to a place where you’d meet that angel. After all, angels had always been sent to grant prayers. They always serve a greater purpose. Maybe the reason she remained in a physical body rather than return to heaven, is because she was meant to be your helper,” the god pointed at him. “However that elf…”

The demigod pursed his lips. He didn’t like the idea that Rafaela only followed him because of fate. She had a will and desire to do good, even without meeting him. It was her choice- she wasn’t a tool, but a person. Miya also decided to join the fight. “What about Miya?”

“Noble and courageous she might be, you are aware that you will be fighting in a battle of gods. You are bringing her to enemies,” Sun snapped his finger, “who can end her life as quick as that.”

Zilong looked away, the thoughts of Miya dying invading his mind. The elf loved her people so much, and her loyalty was something unrivaled among the people that Zhao Yun knew back in the east. Miya chose to leave her beloved and risk her life to protect her home. She was someone he respected and admired.

“When Zhao Yun died, I was sure the rest of his friends were also killed.” Zilong closed his eyes and remembered the men and women he lived with for fifteen years- servants, handmaidens, cooks, gardeners, guards, carpenters and more - faithful and honorable in their humble living compared to those who were above in status. He had no doubt that everyone loyal to Kagura were also slain in the night he was murdered. How he wished he could remember their names as well. While Kagura and Hayabusa’s prevalence in his memories was connected to his purpose as a demigod, there had always been a possibility they both perished in that night. Even her mother, who lived at the outskirts of Iga, could be gone as well. If this was the case all along, would that make his newfound mission a cruel joke? He would find out. “Master Sun, I am no stranger to loss. I will do everything in my power to protect others; however, I cannot save everyone.”

“Wise words. Although, I can see you have attachments to them. That is unavoidable, after all you are in your essence, a human.”

“Well, not anymore,” his lips curved slightly. “I am not a mortal now. I know that everyone I encountered will age and die.” A brief memory crossed his mind - a conversation under the stars and a promise. “Nonetheless, I got to meet you, and I plan to find other immortals as well. Also, at least Rafaela will be around as well. I guess I would never be truly alone. ” Zilong said in a low voice.

The Monkey King’s eyebrows crumpled, face only displayed a pitiful expression. What was wrong? An uneasy feeling washed though Zilong as Sun spoke. “I mean well with this young demigod; don’t get too attached to angels.”

* * *

 

Rafaela quickly stepped away from Argus as the angel reached his hand. “Get away!” She shouted halfheartedly, as fear of him gripped her entire body.

Argus looked at her with eyes filled with sadness. Too different from their last meeting. His body didn’t seem to be exhibiting any form of threat. “I only wished to talk, especially now my mind has been clearer.” Argus looked up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his neck was stretched in such manner, the dark veins under his skin were more visible. He was much paler than the last time they met, especially in contrast with his black hair. There were some wounds visible close to his jaw, the proof that his body was turning into that of a demon. “I was drunk in power and unable to control myself. All the nexus rejected me, except this one.” Argus spread his arms to emphasize the mysterious location they were in.

There was so many questions in Rafaela’s mind, the fear inside her impairing her ability to think calmly. If she was in the fountain, then what is this place? It resembled something she saw in Alice’s memories - dark and red waters, just before the former Angel of Healing was severed. Could it be their nexus? If that was the case, then Rafaela had successfully connected to it, maybe because of Argus.

“You saw that too, right? Our real origins.” The man spoke again, despite Rafaela’s silence. The waters under their feet disappeared and were replaced by a snowy ground. The dark, moonless night turned gray with clouds, as gentle drops of ice began to fall. They were back in the same city in the angel’s memories, filled with death and destruction. The laughter of children echoed around Rafaela. Two of them ran and played, a drop of innocence in the sea of sorrows.

 _“Why don’t we make a promise?”_ The child that used to be Argus, beamed at the young version of Rafaela. _“No matter what, we will never leave each other.”_

The girl nodded and stretched her hand. _“Together forever!”_

“I guess our prayers were so powerful, that Heaven granted us our wishes.” Argus continued, “it even allowed us to be together for millenia.” His lips formed a sad smile. “Are you afraid of me Rafaela? Has my appearance become so terrifying?” Argus spoke, keeping his distance from her. One thing that didn’t change was his deep emerald eyes.

“You hurt me and tried to destroy me,” Rafaela glared at him, tears pooling in her eyes. She had prepared herself for this inevitable meeting, countless scenarios and conversations played in her head. In her mind, she was strong, unyielding, but after all her preparation, she was still the same broken woman like before. “This is your own doing. You chose darkness, and…” Tears fell from her eyes. “You were the one who abandoned me.”

“I know it’s painful, don’t you think I never felt that way too?” Argus retorted, his face only could be that of heartbreak. “I was mad, I was in extreme pain and I called for you, over and over and over!” He cried out to her, voice shaking with bitterness. He took a deep breath to calm himself, “I wanted you to save me, but you didn’t come. No matter how much I prayed for you… ” Argus looked lost and desperate. “It was terrifying you know? This form,” he removed his breastplate to reveal his pale body- his ribs and bones seemed to be changing from within, forming spikes that pierce his skin from the inside. The man also shed the covering in his arms and hands to reveal the claws growing out of his fingers. “In time, I’ll be a monster, doomed to wander in the underworld and this mortal realm, aimless like an animal.”

Rafaela looked away, the sight causing her pain. “This wasn’t my choice, it’s yours.” She insisted before meeting his gaze again. “You used to be honorable and just, and then you killed people for power,” She spat back. “You have always been aware of the punishment on fallen angels.”

“Do you need to remind me of what I already know? I’m already living a nightmare.” Argus laughed a little. “I do have a question for you Rafaela; do you think I am beyond saving?” He looked at her eyes directly.

Rafaela couldn’t look away, her chest constricting as he bared his soul to her. It was the same eyes of the innocent boy who dreamed of saving the world, who vowed to stay with a girl for eternity. Underneath the body of a demon, Argus soul remained, lost in the darkness. “That’s for you to determine. Repent and perhaps you will receive mercy,” she said to him with authority, doing everything not to appear vulnerable.

“Perhaps?” Argus shook his head. “What if Heaven is not merciful? What if I am doomed?” He spread out his arms. “Rafaela, now I am unarmed. Maybe it’s your chance to end me. As an agent of heaven, judge me now!” The man began to walk towards her; “Kill me now!”

Rafaela gripped her staff tight and stepped back. No, she couldn’t. This wasn’t supposed to be her decision. No matter what Argus did, she had no desire for murder or revenge. Argus walked closer, taunting her more to end his existence. What if it was the best? As if it was instinct to protect herself from harm, Rafaela raised her staff and pointed to Argus’ chest. With one spell at this range, without any any protection, her magic would be fatal. However, no power were released from her hands. Her holy flames were distinguished as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

Argus looked at her with longing and used his arm to put aside her staff. In one unexpected motion, the former angel embraced Rafaela, wrapping arms around her. Their bodies met and Rafaela’s face were pressed on his shoulder. Why didn’t she resist? Argus whispered by her ear. “When we were angels, we didn’t have a physical body like this. Here in the mortal world, so many things are different. Here we can experience the gift of touch.”

“I can show you my light, but it is you who should escape the darkness. Don’t put this burden on me,” Rafaela answered back, her arms limp by her side, lost in the embrace. She dropped her staff.

“I sleep to escape the pain of the world, but I still dream of you every night.” He moved back slightly and cupped her jaw his his hands, and his thumb caressed her face. He was so gentle, even if his claws could easily hurt her. “I had longed for you all this time,” he smiled slightly. “Rafaela, don’t think you can deceive me after all this time. Your eyes cannot lie to me, you desire the same thing.” Their eyes locked together. “You desire love, and a bond that is unbreakable. This is all because you’re afraid to be alone.” Rafaela shuddered, the truth gripping her heart. His voice was soft, as if he was comforting her. “There is no one in this world that could take my place in your heart. All these mortals will age and die, and all the gods in the universe would never know you like I do. Because the truth is that, every part of your existence, and your purpose was meant to be with me.”

Rafaela’s eyes widened as Argus leaned forward. Her body froze as he pulled her face and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes as his arms enveloped her, pulling her close to him tight, as their lips were sealed together. She was filled with warmth, and it felt like a current traveled in her limbs, her body surrendering to him.

But it wasn’t right. He needed to stop. She needed to be away from him.

Rafaela gathered her composure and pushed Argus away with every strength in her body. “Don’t ever touch me again,” she warned, her voice weaker than she intended.

“You liked that didn’t you? It’s very easy to tell.” Argus was smiling, with a hint of mocking in his eyes. Rafaela glared back, but Argus only chuckled. It was clear that he won, striking her down at her weakest moment. “Do you hate me now? Just because I exposed you who truly are?”

Rafaela used the back of her hand to wipe her lips, weeping in anger, confusion and shame as she staggered away from him. She had to get away no matter what. Her wings wouldn’t move and Rafaela used her legs to escape. Anywhere would be better. Everything around her were debris from the fallen city. Each of her steps were buried in the endless white, and soon, the blizzard concealed everything. Powerful winds pushed against Rafaela’s body, trapping her in place. The loud howling of the winds robbed Rafaela of her senses until everything went silent. She opened her eyes to see the same city she abandoned.

“This is the mental realm, this is why you cannot escape.” Argus spoke behind Rafaela, causing her to turn around in panic. The man walked closer, every step of him melting the snow into dark, red waters. Soon, the entire city melted in the darkness - into the same place they first met. “You’re forever bound to me. How many times should I remind you?”

Argus vanished in a blur, and Rafaela felt strong hands seize her shoulders, claws piercing her skin until she bled, and eyes boring into her. “One thing I hated the most is the lie that we are equal, Rafaela. You wanted to believe that, thinking you’re worth more than you really are,” he hissed, tightening his grip and causing Rafaela to whimper. “You are inferior to me. You’re weaker in every way, and I proved that when I defeated you. Why do you keep on resisting me? You should have known your place by now.”

Rafaela gritted her teeth and glared at Argus defiantly. She wouldn’t lose to him. Even if he was saying the truth, even if she was weak, she never lost herself. She was free from the darkness that imprisoned Argus. If this was the mental realm, then he wouldn’t be able to destroy her. Rafaela couldn’t escape, but if she was drawn to him, then could it be - “If I am so inferior, then you wouldn’t need me!” She spat back. “You can’t let me go don’t you? Because deep inside, you cannot deal with your own suffering! It is you who foolishly overestimate your own power. You need to hurt me to make yourself feel better.”

The angel’s words hurt Argus; he lashed out, snarled and grabbed Rafaela’s neck. The woman wanted to scream as the pain wrecked her body. Argus raised her in the air, her feet dangling helplessly. Then the fallen angel laughed. “You know what? Another lie imprinted to us is that we would never be more than angels. This is why I would never repent.” He pulled her closer, their eyes locked together. “Heaven held me back from my true potential, making me its slave. You know Rafaela? I found a way to achieve godhood, and it wouldn’t be too long before I can be a god myself.” There was no hint of deception in Argus’ eyes.

What did he mean by godhood? “God? You don’t deserve to be one.”

“I will be,” he said, full of conviction. “Better submit yourself now Rafaela. Or else, you’ll suffer the consequences.”

All he threats seemed empty to Rafaela. Despite Argus’s hands closed around her throat, the woman was able to let out a short laughter. “It seems you’re trapped here with me as well. Know that whatever you do, no matter how much you hurt me, no matter how much you beg, I will never worship you!” She wheezed and struggled as his grip tightened, but responded with another laugh. Argus wanted her to submit, but she would never give her what he wanted. How pathetic. If this would be a battle of willpower, then she would never lose to him.

* * *

 

“Do not despair, young Zilong,” Sun put a hand on Zilong’s shoulder. “I imparted you wisdom, but ultimately, you hold destiny in your hands.”

Zilong nodded, still numb about everything that was told to him about the nature of angels. Everything seemed to be heavier in his shoulders and once again, he was like the boy taken away from his mother. Like Zhao Yun, he found a purpose in life, and found a new path in his destiny. However, like Zhao Yun, all his hopes seemed to have washed away by an inescapable torrent.

No, he wasn’t human anymore. He should never think like one. Feel like one. “I will never give up, until I have fulfilled my purpose in this world,” he promised to the Monkey King.

“Do not be ashamed of weaknesses. Even gods have been proven wrong all the time,” Sun chuckled, tapping his shoulder. “We can also be arrogant and foolish you know? Sometimes, the most powerful things that change the course of destiny come from the most unlikely places - whether it be prayers, simple desires, fearless ambitions or love. There is one thing I think I will get right, and Zilong, never prove me wrong with this.”

Zilong blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I look into your soul and I see the true divinity. You are not there yet child, but I believe you’re in the path towards godhood,” Sun passionate words seemed like an earthquake that took away Zilong’s sense of control of his surroundings. “You can define this era, bend Heaven’s will and be the god of this age.”

“Me? A god? How?” Zilong stepped back, feeling lighter. His hands were cold and shaking. His was breathing rapidly as his heart throbbed against his chest. He never understood the origins of gods, nor comprehend their existence.

“I don’t know the exact process,” the Monkey King shrugged. “It’s a prophecy that suddenly just went through my head like a flash of lightning,” the god pointed at his temple. “But I guess it’s up to you. I doubt a monkey man’s imaginations matter more than what you choose to do.”

Zilong nodded, “I guess, I’ll discover more in my journey.” His mind quickly went to his companions again - Rafaela and Miya. He couldn’t leave this forest without them. Perhaps, he could even protect them and everyone else if he could gain more power. “If I am to be a god, so be it.”

“I guess… I have nothing else to offer now young demigod.” Sun nodded back and smiled before planting his staff on the ground. “Please grant an old man a parting gift; Zilong, allow me a final battle to end my time here in this world. I have lived far too long. I wish to go back to my original body, and bring back all the knowledge I gained here. The true Monkey King would be delighted to know you.”

Zilong bowed, eternally grateful to the god, his mentor and perhaps, a friend as well. He channeled his spiritual energy and summoned his armor and spear. “It would be my honor, Master Sun.”

* * *

 

 


	6. The Price

**Arc III: Gods, Angels and Demons**   
**Chapter 6- The Price**

* * *

 

At first glance the area looked just like an older and healthier forest, but Miya could already see what was different: giant claw marks on some of the ground or the trees. There were also emptiness in the air - somehow, Miya had learned to sense the residuals of elven magic, and this section lacked them in stark contrast of the rest of the Askati forest.

The king spoke; “Right now, my warding magic allows our passage to be interrupted. The demons cannot sense your presence yet, but once we tap into the spiritual power of this place, they would be attracted to us.”

“In short, once we get those flashbacks, they will find us?” Alucard asked as she swung his sword. “I’m ready.”

“It has already begun,” Miya breathed as she heard the chilling cries of men, women and children. She shivered and hugged herself tight as the weeping continued. In the same path they walked in, the shapes of orcs and demons began to emerge. They were memories of the man who was lead in chains - none other but the Moon King himself. Miya followed the procession towards an ancient altar under the moonlight. At the center was none other but Alice, with the demon Balmond beside her. Somehow, she was different from her appearance in the war between queens she saw earlier. Alice’s horns and her bat-like wings were emerging out of her flesh, wounding her flesh. Instead of a powerful presence of a queen, Alice looked like someone in agony, her movements impaired.

“Alice… surely Heaven will punish you for this!” The Moon King shouted at the woman, wheezing in pain. “Abandoning your duty as an angel and allying with demons? How far had you fallen? What do you intend to do with me?”

Under Alice’s orders, the demons dragged the king into the altar and bound him in place. He struggled in fear but none of his magic could free him from bindings. Alice sat on the altar and caressed the king’s face gently; “Shhh, don’t fear. It will be over soon. Look, over there.” The queen pointed to a direction and Miya followed it with her eyes. Outside the enclosure, there was an elf woman holding a baby. Demons surrounded her, as if holding her hostage. The sight caused the king great distress. “If I don’t succeed with you, it will be your son. Pray that you’d be enough.”

Without warning, Alice placed her hand on the king’s forehead, causing two spiritual energies to burst. Miya could see the lifeforce flow towards Alice. The man screamed in pain as Alice laughed, devouring the Moon King’s bloodline. Her wounds and rotting flesh healed, and the magic surrounding her glowed brighter. Everything went too slow, too agonizing, and after minutes of torture, the king’s eyes rolled and his body was limp. The Moon King, once the symbol of elven power, the protector of its people and culture, lay dead.

Alice seemed euphoric with her power. Testing her spells on the surroundings, killing demons, orcs and prisoner elves alike. Everyone around her bowed but she didn’t spare mercy. She devoured the life out of her weak subjects and carved the surrounding mountains. Forests, rivers and fields died with the touch of her magic. Thus; the Queen of the Apocalypse had started her reign.

“So this is the source of Alice’s power? The life force of the Moon King?” It all made sense to Miya. The Moon God blessed the elves with the power of healing through the royal bloodline. The elven king’s magic was not meant to destroy, but enough to heal an army and nearly limitless. Alice learned to absorb it and transcended to a demon deity. Was this the reason Estes was kidnapped? No other explanation made more sense.

The Queen of Darkness, the demons, the altar and the ancient elves faded away as dawn neared. The moon’s blessing allowed the ghost of the king to linger in the night, but time was running out. “If my descendant Estes dies, Alice wouldn’t have a chance to grow more powerful,” the Moon King said. It’s as if he stated a reasonable solution.

Alucard rested his massive sword on his shoulders. “So if this Estes dies, Alice wouldn’t get fat with mana? Where is he-”

Miya glared at Alucard. “Don’t even think about it,” she warned. Alucard didn’t say anything back and just shrugged. “You know what? The knowledge I got here is even an advantage. I’ll write to Estes about this, and make sure they would be prepared.” False confidence. After everything the elf witnessed about the past - the apocalypse and the war of the gods - their tiny kingdom, hardly a size of a human city, wouldn’t stand a chance.

The king’s form was beginning to fade as dawn neared. “Miya, if my bloodline is the price to pay for the peace of the world. I shall accept it.”

“No,” She tightened the grip on her bow and shook her head. “No, I won’t accept that!” Miya walked over to the ruins, the altar, surrounded by graves, filled with unknown symbols. After seeing their history, the suffering of her people, and the terror that enslaved the world, there was no way she was going to accept such a simple solution. No way she’s going to kill the man she loved more than anyone in the world. “It’s too damn easy you know? Just to kill Estes and think the apocalypse will go away? That bitch will find other ways, but you know what the good thing is? We are armed with knowledge against her.”

She lifted up her chin and placed her hand over her chest, a symbol of a pledge. Miya felt her cheeks heat up, eyes water and her heartbeat faster. “No matter what, we fight with everything we have, and overcome the apocalypse. When that happens, I promise that King Estes and our people will walk again in this forest.” The outlines of spirits appeared and surrounded Miya, as if listening to her. “We will learn to read your writings, and we will read your names and let them be heard in our generation!” She walked around and looked at the spirits surrounding her. “One day, this place will be filled with life again. If you wish to stay in this earth, we would treasure your presence.” Her voice grew quieter; “But I also pray you find peace, that the chains binding you here be broken. If you depart, we will be here to bless you.”

Miya felt her body shake after her declaration. So much promises but what if she failed? How could she possibly deliver everything she said? The Moon King stared at her for a while and walked forward. He placed a hand on her forehead - a gesture of the elders to bless the young.

“Thank you, I never thought I’d hear those words again,” the spirit started, a soft smile on his lips. “Hope had become so distant and unfamiliar. You allowed me to feel it, even just a little.” He moved his hands to form a symbol of the moon. “Miya, may your journey be victorious. May the Moon God shine upon his warrior.”

“May the light shine in the darkness nights,” she replied.

As the king continued to fade as daylight broke, his expression turned serious. “I have no time left. I offer you something - a gift or a curse, I cannot tell. If you wish, I can give you the last of my spiritual power, to show your future.” Miya felt a lump in her throat. The future? “If destiny isn’t altered, it would be your fate. It will be your choice.”

See the future? It felt terrifying, but if she could somehow prevent it… Miya nodded, even if her body was cold and shaking. “Please show me.”

As soon as the king touched Miya’s forehead, the surroundings changed. A different forest. A different season. Miya kept on running in a forest filled with the dead - demons, orcs, elves, humans, westerners and easterners alike. King Tigreal’s banners lay torn and burned on the ground. Fire swept around the trees, filling the place with heat and smoke. It was a blur. There was so much chaos, but Miya couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

A familiar person caught her attention and Miya began to panic. “Zilong!” She cried out to the man lying on the ground on his back. A massive axe was buried in his chest, armor crushed, and blood pooled around him. The elf quickly knelt down to check her friend. “Hang on!” She said, holding Zilong’s hand. He was barely breathing, and none of his wounds were healing.

“I’m so sorry, I… failed everyone. This is my fault... “ Zilong rasped as his eyes began to close.

“No no no!” Miya shook Zilong’s shoulder. They needed help. A healer. Anyone. “Rafaela! We need you!” Miya prayed hard, hoping the angel would arrive sooner. “Rafaela please!”

Zilong lightly shook his head, his face filled with sorrow. “Rafaela… it’s been… so long since...” The warrior closed his eyes and his chest stopping moving. His hand let go of hers and fell to the ground. No matter how much Miya shook him, or called his name, the man was gone. The elf sobbed and screamed, alone in the forest of death. A burst of magic caught her attention, its aura too familiar.

Estes. Miya gathered her strength to run towards the source. With her invisibility spell, she hid on the treetops, avoiding the demons around her. The elf reached her destination; a structure meant to amplify magic. In its center, Alice and Balmond stood together. Miya could see Zilong’s spear still buried on Balmond’s back, but the demon didn’t seem to mind it.

What followed next made Miya despair. Estes was led in chains and forcefully made to kneel before the Queen of the Apocalypse. The demons chanted and Alice soon placed her hand on the elven king’s head. Estes turned his head, towards the direction where Miya was and soon, their eyes met.

Miya could read lips. She had no doubt that Estes was begging, saying the words; “Miya, I love you. Please, end me now.”

She awoke from the nightmare, cold sweat trickling down her head. The Moon King looked concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she answered weakly.

“Is there hope?”

Miya quickly gathered her composure and nodded. Giving him a reassuring smile despite the sick feeling within her. “Yes, there is,” she replied, hoping that her face and body wouldn’t betray her emotions. The spirit seemed to believe her and began to fade in the wind.

“Goodbye,” the king said as his final words-

“Hey Miss Elf, they’re here.” Alucard pulled her by her shoulder. “You’ve been too busy with your magical mumbo jumbo. See that?” The swordsman pointed to the opposite direction.

A chasm opened close to one of the ancient pillars and the ground underneath rumbled. Miya’s ears twitched as she tried to trace the noise. They’re everywhere. Soon, sharp claws emerged from the cracks, and their owners crawling to the surface. Demons - the agents of the dark.

* * *

 

“Dammit-” Zilong staggered back and clutched his nose after the Monkey King’s successful jab.

“Ohohoho!” If that was a spear you’d be dead! Sun jumped back and resumed a defensive position.

“If that was a spear, you’d be too slow old man,” Zilong said, smirking. How long did he enjoy combat? Not worrying about victory or death? The thrill seemed to seep into his bones, fueling his fire within. Fighting with a friend, without holding back was something he never afforded in his past life. There was always the risk of hurting others. Zilong ducked down and evaded one swing from Sun, and he responded with a jab from the the end of his spear - one the wasn’t pointy. “How’s that?” A huge grin was in his face.

In a blink of an eye, Sun… multiplied into three. Zilong blinked. Wasn’t Sun just a copy of the original? He could do the same and make more copies. The trio surrounded him.

“Who’s the real one?”

“Maybe it’s me?”

“It’s me!”

Zilong swung around, three opponents were defending and attacking in turns. This was unfair! He groaned in frustration as he was unable to counter attack. Calm down, the demigod told himself. He began to be more aggressive, risking his defense for a chance to wound the copies. He hit one’s shoulder, damaging the armor. The Monkey King - or kings- moved back and jumped to the trees, laughing mischievously.

“Three old monkeys, jumping on the trees…” the copies chanted in unison. Zilong barely evaded as one descended with a strike. The pole hit the ground and the god quickly grabbed a branch and escape. “On fell down and-” Other attacks followed from above as Sun used his tail to hang from the branches, while both of his hands were free to attack. “I forgot the next line!”

Zilong began to feel the pain where the staff beat him. Think. While the god had no predictable attack patterns, something felt different. One copy seemed to have a unique spiritual signature. After another assault from the multiple bodies, Zilong focused on pure defense, making it seem that he was out of options. Even if Sun would see through the tactic, Zilong was still able to surprise the god with one precise strike that slashed through the side of one of the copies.

“You’re such a quick learner,” the three Suns clapped. “You felt that didn’t you? My spirit.” The copy in the center lifted spread his hand. “Remember what happened earlier? Your spiritual power is far more powerful than what is in this forest. You disrupted the balance, subjugating the forest to the memories inside your head.” The god pointed the staff to Zilong. “Do not be deceived by what you see! Mortals have eyes, ears, touch - such sense too limiting to the physical world. You’re longer human! Zilong, use your divine spirit!”

He took and deep breath and calmed himself. Impatience, aggression, and the thirst for victory had clouded him. Earth, wind, water, light, shadow, and life were everywhere. It wasn’t just the cold or warmth. It wasn’t just the feet on his ground or the metal of his blade. Spirit flowed in all directions - in his body, in the trees and his opponent. Zilong knew his target.

The copies’ attacks were weaker and less complicated, enough for Zilong to concentrate on the originator. Sun only smiled as Zilong striked a copy with one blow, turning it into a mist in a split second. Zilong parried an attack from another copy, spun around and eliminated the second copy with a strike. Upon being left with one copy, Sun’s spiritual power was even more evident. The Monkey King uttered a battle cry and charged recklessly, laughing and using every bit of his strength.

It was like a a reflex, from years of training, that the opponent be eliminated in one precise strike. Two bodies stopped moving as Zilong pierced Sun’s chest, the blade of the spear exiting his back. Too fast. Too soon. Sun staggered, his body losing balance from the mortal wound. The spearman quickly stepped in to help him stand.

“Thank you…” Sun gripped his staff and planted it on the ground, using it to keep himself upright. “You can try finding your friends with that technique. Make the forest submit to you,” he coughed. “Shit, this hurts...”

“Thank you Master Sun,” Zilong nodded his head. The demigod wanted to prostrate himself, give the god the proper respect and gratitude. However, Zilong knew the other warrior’s desire - to stand, even in defeat. “I will never forget you.”

“One day, when we meet again Zilong, I will be the one who will bow to you,” Sun smiled as his form faded into dust.

Zilong uttered a short prayer, and he was alone again. He vowed that he would erect a shrine and burn incense for the Monkey King once given the opportunity. More than an elder speaking to a youth, Sun was someone who understood an existence transcending mortality and knew what Zilong was capable of.

The warrior closed his eyes and focused on the spiritual force around. He had the power greater than any soul in the forest, whether they were living or not. He felt it - the forces moving like a river around. Invisible to the eye, no sensation on the skin but it was the essence that bound all things together. The night Miya disappeared, she was dematerialized? Where? Zilong was able to access his own memories. He looked up the sky and saw Rafaela fly that same night. Beyond the darkness and the cover of trees he watched her fall back to the forest.

He saw the angel plummet into the ground, disrupting the flow of energy. The forest, commanded by a powerful sorcery, tried to smother Rafaela’s light. Everything he felt were the past. He needed to know the present. A disruption caught rippled through the forest. Numerous bodies moving at the same time, violently, and emitting a dark energy that were different from the forest’s.

A light shined among the chaos, soft like a moonlight, sharp like a steel. Zilong had always known it - the familiar elven magic. Zilong sprinted in the woods, his spiritual power propelling him forward in unnatural speed. Even if when he was farther away he already felt the aura of demons. More reason he had to hurry.

Just as he had sensed; Miya was fighting against dozens and dozens, precise with her headshots. Close to her was a male swordsman who was laughing as he cut down his enemies. Zilong charged in haste and in one sweep, incapacitated some of their enemies.

“Who the heck are you?” The young man in the blue trench coat asked.

“That’s my question,” Zilong replied as he blocked some arrows from the enemies.

Miya landed behind them. “Zilong meet Alucard, Alucard meet Zilong. Now be friends okay? Because if not we’re gonna die.”

“Whataver tsk,” Alucard scoffed as he continued his spinning attacks. The young man was reckless, too aggressive and liked to hit many targets at once.

“At least you made two friends, nobody should die alone.” Miya teased.

“Wait Alucard-” Zilong tried to call the swordsman to no avail. Alucard jumped close to five enemies, attacking all of them at the same time. Bad position. Bad timing. Zilong shook his head in disbelief at the swordsman’s recklessness. Remarkably, the man’s wounds were healing in a rapid rate. Zilong felt it - Alucard was seemingly siphoning life force. It was once of the very rare abilities even in the east.

“Don’t jump in like that!” Zilong warned Alucard.

“They don’t call me the King of the Forest for standing back like a coward!” Alucard blocked some attacks and let Zilong counter with some spear jabs while Miya’s magic slowed down anyone hit by her projectiles. They lost count of the demons they slaughtered and it seemed that the others were backing down.

Then the ground shook and a new chasm opened. “What is… this? Zilong furrowed his brows as the dark energies overwhelmed his senses. Whatever the demons had earlier paled in comparison. It was like an entire army and Zilong braced himself. However, only one set of feet stepped out. The demon carried a massive axe, and his features more humanlike.

“You… Balmond, after all these years.... ” Alucard stepped forward, his shoulders heaving up and down as he seethed. “Remember me?” Balmond didn’t answer nor react to Alucard.

“Balmond? The Demon King?” Zilong didn’t know what transpired between the two, but it didn’t matter. If Balmond was able to lead the mindless hordes, if he was able to defeat powerful warriors, then they should be cautious-

“This time, you die!” Alucard initiated the battle, ending the train of Zilong’s strategies. The swordsman leapt in the air. Zilong decided to keep himself on the ground, using speed to distract Balmond with numerous jabs. Before the two men could land their attacks, Balmond swung his axe and spun around, knocking both Alucard and Zilong away. Miya’s arrows flew towards the target, but the alpha demon deflected them.

“Foolish mortals…” Balmond’s voice rumbled, his mouth breaking into a terrifying grin, bloodlust in his gaze. “What’s your name boy?” Balmond addressed Alucard, slightly tilting his head.

“Its Alucard!” The swordsman answered, his voice shaking with rage. “You killed my parents and all my friends! Remember my name because I will be the one to kill you!”

Balmond just chuckled. “This is entertaining.”

Both Zilong and Alucard worked in tandem to bring down the demon. Zilong used his spear to sweep Balmond’s feet, but his legs were firmly planted on the ground. Zilong’s own strength backfired and pushed him back. Alucard continued his barrage of attacks, with Balmond blocking the swordsman’s offensive.

Balmond moved back and raised his axe. A symbol appeared on the ground and suddenly, Zilong’s senses were muted and his legs frozen. He screamed in pain as a heavy, invisible force slammed down and made him fall. Before Zilong could regain his full awareness of this surroundings, Balmond continued his offensive, swinging his axe towards Alucard. It was a blur; Zilong could see Balmond tightening his grip on Alucard’s neck, incapacitating the young man. Zilong summoned his divine power and charged towards Balmond, cutting the demon’s arm with one swing. Alucard fell into the ground. The wound Zilong inflicted was deep and hurt Balmond, encouraging the spearman to continue his assault. Meanwhile, Miya’s arrows kept the weaker demons from interrupting the fight.

However, Balmond spun again but faster and more powerful than before. Zilong gritted his teeth as the axe left numerous cuts in his shoulders, arms and legs. Then he felt weak and his knees were numb. He hasn’t felt like this since he was Zhao Yun. After successfully blocking the demon’s axe, Zilong took a punch to his jaw and his surroundings turn white. He took steps backward but Balmond continued his assault. Despite being weakened, Zilong couldn’t afford a single strike to get past his defenses. Just as when Zilong evaded a punch, Balmond charged forward and clinched, battering Zilong’s body with more punches. At close he was helpless, unable to use his spear properly. His body recoiled after his ribs cracked under Balmond’s fist and with a single kick on his chest, Zilong was thrown back at a considerable distance.

He heard Miya cry out and Zilong forced himself to get up as quick as he could. Every part of his body was in pain; blood dripped from his nose to chin, his lip busted, ribcage cracked and breathing was becoming more laborious. Just as Zilong gained his footing, he saw Balmond threw Miya’s body fly towards a large monolith. The sound of broken bones pierced through Zilong’s ears. His heart seemed to stop as he sprinted towards her as the recovered Alucard kept Balmond busy with his persistent attacks, seemingly fueled by seeing Miya hurt.

Miya was on the ground in an unnatural position. She lay with her limbs in odd angels, as broken as the bow beside her. “Hey Miya, answer me please.” The elf’s eyes met Zilong’s, but she utterned no words, her lips only shaking and her chest barely moving. Her face was pale as snow, but her arms and legs were dark and bruised, covered in fresh blood. “Miya, hey look at me.” He tapped her face. “No matter what, hold on okay? You’ll survive this because you know Estes is waiting for you.” He held her hand and Miya weakly squeezed it.

They needed help badly. Miya wouldn’t make it at this rate. “Rafaela!” Zilong called out as he stood up. Demons had begun to surround them again. “Rafaela!”

* * *

  
It was only the mental world, but for Rafaela, it seemed so real. Perhaps it was because her spiritual connection with Argus and the fountains allowed her magic to manifest. Perhaps it was all illusions. When she blasted Argus with magic, he staggered back and his face crumpled in pain. When he attacked her with his sword, it was just like the time they fought in the mortal world. His blade could pierce her skin and drew blood. Her holy fire could burn his flesh.

It felt like hours or days. All the pain they inflicted upon each other seemed to have no effect. It was if they were are powerful or weak as when they started trading blows. How long would this last? All the time, Argus taunted her, insulted her abilities, and tried to make her lose her faith in her beliefs. Argus launched his chain and Rafaela wasn’t able to evade. She tried her best to block his sword but the force knocked her down. Before she could get up, Argus had pinned her down with his foot, crushing her chest.

Argus laughed at her as she struggled to reach her staff. “Rafaela, do you think we’d go anywhere from here? You really can’t break free, you won’t submit to me either.” The man frowned and Rafaela whimpered as he exerted more pressure on her chest. “What if, I let you go for now and I’d do something else. You know, I heard you made friends with the elves.”

“Who… told you that?” The angel used all her strength to push back, Argus knowing about elves somehow numbed the pain in her body. How did he know? What about her friends-

Argus tilted his head. “Oh, it was true indeed. I wonder if I go there and ask around if they knew you? It would be so nice to get know them and then…” Argus threw back his head and laughed maniacally. “I’ll kill them, as slowly as painfully as they can! Show them my power!” He described the forms of torture he could inflict, and Rafaela saw red. “As they beg for their life and beg for you to save them, I’ll tell them that it was your fault.”

Rafaela screamed like a woman possessed. Even without her staff, magic burst out of her body that threw Argus back. The force knocked the sword from the man’s hand. She got up, her breaths heavy in anger, her brows furrowed and her eyes burning with hatred. Taking advantage of Argus’ vulnerability, Rafaela picked up the man’s sword and charged towards him. She swung the blade repeatedly, wounding Argus as he tried to evade. Even if she had wounded him, Argus seemed to enjoy it and Rafaela screamed in frustration. Maybe she needed more power. More ruthlessness. Anything to hurt him more. She lifted the blade high and brought it down on Argus, but with his hands, he caught the blade and wrenched it away from both of them.

“Oh Rafaela, it seems we feel the same for each other after all.” Argus was mocking, looking at her like she was amusement as she backed down. “After all your preaching about light defeating darkness, you still hate me as much as I hate you. You wanted to hurt me as much I hurt you. How does it feel? Committing murder in your heart?”

The whole world seemed to stop. None mattered anymore. Rafaela’s feet moved but she lost the sense of her surroundings. She stared at the endless expanse of darkness as it called to her. Murder. It echoed inside her over and over. Everything Argus said was true; she wanted to murder him. Hatred consumed her, blinded her and for one moment, she was no different from a demon.

Rafaela looked at her hands and her arms that were stained with Argus’ blood. How could the Angel of Healing desired to inflict so much pain? She didn’t have the strength to cry. She didn’t have a will to resist run away when Argus approached her from the back and wrapped his arms around her. Argus whispered to her ear that she could feel his hot breath. “That’s right. You cling so hard to your idea of being a pure and holy angel. It’s all a lie you badly wanted to believe. Let it go Rafaela, surrender yourself to your true desire.” Argus placed a kiss on her neck. “Don’t resist the call of the darkness. You’ll want it as much as you want me.” Argus raised his voice filled with hatred, speaking so close to her ear. “Then one day I’ll watch as you writhe in agony and transform into a demon! Ah, I can’t wait to see that.” His body rumbled in laughter against hers. “Then, we will be together forever!”

Rafaela was numb even as Argus’s words continued to torment her. Everything was like a void, pulling her into nothingness, until there was pain. Physical pain. Wounds, broken bones, difficulty in breathing, battered body - someone was suffering. Rafaela! Rafaela! Someone was calling. Praying. We need you! We need healing! Someone was praying for her, and it felt so familiar and brought her emotions again.

She couldn’t feel Argus’ arms around her anymore and her body felt lighter. She turned around to see Argus trying to reach to her but for some reason, he was pulled away. It meant one thing; the connection was weakening. No matter how much Argus tried, he couldn’t reach her. Couldn’t touch her. She was breaking free.

The dark forest and red pools of water soon transformed into the familiar Askati. Rafaela! The voice cried out and it’s as if the spiritual energies of the place pulsed. The trees faded into the light and Rafaela found herself in the middle of battle. She had no body, as demons go through her. In the middle of the chaos was Zilong, fighting with everything he can. Close to his feet was Miya, eyes partly opened, unmoving and her skin darkened from her injuries. “Rafaela!” Zilong called out.

“Wait for me, I’ll be there!” She answered as Argus desperately reached for her.

“So these are the people important to you? So this is what they look like...” Argus was seething as he faded from Rafaela’s sight. “The next time we’ll meet...”

“I’ll defeat you!” Rafaela answered back, casting off the doubts and weaknesses devouring her soul - at least at that moment. When people prayed, she should be there for them. It was her purpose, her divine duty. Despite the limitations of her mortal shell, she should be able to do it. The sensation of her body faded and she was as light as a feather.

Rafaela materialized in the middle of the battle, close to where Miya and Zilong was. “I’m here!” She said and Zilong quickly noticed her and broke into a smile of relief. Rafaela smiled back, so happy to be back in the real world, before she quickly flew to where Miya was. The elf was conscious but was in pain. The Angel of Healing used every power to heal the elf, but something was wrong. Not just mere wounds, but there was a corruption on Miya’s body, a curse from the dark that made the elf weaker.

It made sense as Rafaela watched Zilong and another swordsman battle none other but Balmond, the Demon King. She could sense how his blade was cursed, making Miya more difficult to heal. Rafaela gasped as some of Balmond’s attack slashed Zilong, who seemed to be more sluggish than his former battles. Something also held him back. Rafaela couldn’t focus on healing Miya as she also defended her friend from more demons. How long could they hold on?

Balmond was able to grab the wrist of a swordsman in blue clothing that Rafaela didn’t know, then toss him towards the rocks. The man cried in pain as Rafaela sense how his bones were also broken like Miya’s. His ability - the lifesteal similar to Ruby and Roger, seemed to be insufficient to heal him. Only Zilong, who was limping, was left to protect them now-

The ground rumbled and just as when Rafaela thought another chasm would open, a majestic centaur leapt and striked Balmond. Hylos’s magic burst into the air, hurting his opponent and all the demons. “Thank heavens!” Rafaela clasped her hands as Ruby and Roger, as gleeful as they were, joined the fray and worked in tandem to bring Balmond down. The alpha demon’s power was of the gods, and despite Hylos, Ruby and Roger working together, Balmond spun around and deflected their advances.

Soon, Karrie joined the battle, protecting Rafaela and Miya by using her warding blades. She was as fast as lightning and never seemed to run out of projectiles. The dark, explosive magic of Pharsa began to burst all over the surrounding, eliminating dozens of demons every second. As the two women cleared the area, the melee combatants - Ruby, Roger, Hylos and Zilong - pushed Balmond back close to a chasm. Ruby’s scythe allowed her to pull Balmond and side-step around, while Roger was savage and fast with his claws. Hylos activated a spell that enabled him and Zilong to chase Balmond faster as the demon stepped back. The warriors were about to attack when a dark, powerful red magic burst out of the chasm and froze everyone.

A voice of a woman called. “Balmond, it’s not yet our time. I know you like playing rough, but come back to me for now.” It was none other but Alice, as Rafaela heard from the fountain. Balmond’s body began to de-materialize, as if he was being absorbed by the chasm.

“Alice,” Pharsa stepped forward. “It’s be a while.”

“Pharsa,” Alice answered from the deep. “I never stopped thinking about you since the day we met. Oh, I’d like us to be alone in the dark and,” Alice laughed and then her voice became breathy and seductive, “have fun by ourselves.” The voice echoed even as Balmond disappeared. “Come here Pharsa. You want revenge? I’ll wait for you.”

Pharsa walked forward to the chasm and Rafaela cried out. “Pharsa no! It’s a trap. Please stay here. Didn’t you tell me? That your people need you?”

The Askati witch paused, wordless as she stared towards the chasm, Alice laughter echoing in the surroundings. She took one step towards the chasm and looked back. Karrie and Hylos stepped forward, seemingly concerned. “Thank you,” the witch said to the two before moving closer. Before Rafaela could fly to stop Pharsa, the Crow woman lifted her staff and poured magic on the chasm, slowly destroying it.

“No, stop!” The man on the blue trench coat screamed and coughed. “Let me go... I need to… kill Balmond!” He crawled on the ground in agony, dragging his broken body. Roger run towards him and pulled him back by his coat. “Let me go! I have to kill him!” He snarled, flailing his arm.

Alice’s laughter echoed into the air. “Oh, so you’re there too Rafaela? Argus misses you so badly. Ah I can’t wait to witnesses your reunion. That’s exactly my type of romance,” the demoness chuckled. “Angel of Healing, we will cross our paths one day...”

Neither Rafaela nor Pharsa had an opportunity to reply as the chasm exploded into the air, and all that was left was the cracked earth and deep holes. No portal to the underworld or wherever Alice was. “In time, we will destroy her. Isn’t that right, Rafaela?” The angel nodded back in response. The battle was over.

The witch walked towards the young man and knelt to touch his shoulder. In a motherly voice she spoke to him, “Alucard, I have heard about you. I am sorry I wasn’t able to help you when you were a child.” Pharsa said, her voice regretful. “But please, don’t throw your life away for revenge.”

The angel didn’t knew Alucard. They never talked or interacted, but Rafaela’s heart sank as she watched the young man curl on the ground and broke down. “I was so close… he was right there! I could have killed him!” Alucard’s back shook as he desperately tried to hold back his tears. “I cannot lose like this! I promised… my mom and dad…” Soon his cheeks were wet with tears, and sobbed as he buried his face on the ground. “I’m so sorry…”

Others looked away, not uttering a single word as the young man poured his sorrows. Pharsa gently rubbed Alucard’s back and spoke; “You are a good and brave person. Live, because the world is worthy of your life.”

\--------

 


	7. Hope

**Arc III**

**Final Chapter - Hope**

* * *

 

"Hey Roger, gimme one of those." Miya wheezed. The werewolf lit her a cigar and placed it between her teeth.

"Thanks," the elf chuckled. "I want to look like a boss when I die," Miya's expression was smug as she kept the tobacco in her mouth, even if she didn't inhale the smoke.

"Why don't you let me smoke?" Ruby grumbled.

"Why do you want to burn your lungs?" Roger replied.

"Why do you?"

"Because I'm a werewolf, I can do what I want!"

Rafaela couldn't stand the smell of tobacco in a confined space, but she wouldn't argue with a precious friend. Miya was given the best bed in a room for honored guests, and close to her was a fireplace at its hottest, Zilong adding more wood and peeling some fruits. Despite the uncomfortable temperature, Miya was still shivering under layers of blankets. The angel dipped a towel on a warm basin filled with herbs. The medicine applied to Miya's skin eased her pain, but the poison that Balmond inflicted was beyond Rafaela's healing spell. It was too ancient and powerful like Odette's curse, weakening Miya's life force as it spread.

Miya's face was swollen from her cracked skull, and her arms and legs were similarly enlarged. There was no trace of the elf's porcelain skin under all the swelling and rumor of the elf's slim chance of survival spread in Pharsa's village, and it was the reason for Pharsa, Roger, Ruby and Alucard dropped by. While the swordsman Alucard knew Miya, the other two were there just to pay respect.

"Hey Alucard, I know we're not close but I'm gonna say this; get out of the damn forest. There's so much more to learn and discover outside," Miya started. "Listen to me, because if you don't and if I die, I'll haunt you."

"Tsk," the man replied. Due to lifesteal and prior exposure to Balmond's curse, resulting to some sort of immunitu, Alucard recovered faster than anyone. He healed even faster than Zilong who was hiding his injuries from Rafaela.

Miya continued; "Go to Felise and find Lancelot. I swear, he's epitome of manliness. I'm sure he'd want to have a good sword fight with you," she smiled wistfully. "His girlfriend Odette? So virginal and innocent. You cannot find a girl with thoughts so pure."

"Whatever, maybe I'll check things out." Alucard replied, somewhat solemn. "See you in the morning," he said. He was also hoping for the best.

Soon, Roger and Ruby left and the room was just again the three of them. Miya started; "So this is the part where we tell each other what happened when we got separated." She described the events that transpired; the Moon King's spirit, the war that Freya fought, and finally, the truth on Alice's rise in power.

Meanwhile, Rafaela also shared her experience; her and Argus' true origins. She leaving out the uncomfortable kisses and the most terrible detail - that she wanted to murder. Not the place or time. What mattered more was the knowledge she gained from the fountain about Alice.

Zilong's part made Rafaela blink. He revealed his origins, his mission and his encounter with the Monkey King. It answered a lot of mystery about the man, and it was the reason he was so human. "I'm sorry, I didn't say the truth earlier," he said to both Rafaela and Miya. "I didn't know where to start, and I didn't understand what happened to me either. I promise that from now on, I'll be honest with who I really am."

Miya spoke again after a long time; "You have nothing to apologize for, Zilong. I would probably go crazy if I could remember a past life." Rafaela nodded in agreement and gave Zilong a reassuring smile. Miya looked smug; "Besides, sorry for all the teasing. I bet your past life got laid at one point. How many exes did you have?" Zilong just rolled his eyes as a response. The man was annoyed but otherwise endured Miya as all the medicine that the elf took earlier affected her inhibitions.

Rafaela observed Miya's reactions, the proof of her consciousness. Miya got quieter and closed her eyes from time to time. Zilong seemed to look torn as time passed by, clearly being affected on seeing Miya cling to life. He wanted to escape and Rafaela could read it from his body. She took his hand and looked at him straight in the eye; "Stay. You have to be here." When the angel spoke the words, Zilong looked at her with helplessness. It was difficult to see him like that, but if Rafaela showed weakness, then their spirits would crumble.

Miya spat out her tobacco and Rafaela took it away. "It was worth it, the journey has been amazing. Thank you for letting me tag along, even if I am like the third wheel sometimes," Miya smiled and winked at Rafaela.

Rafaela blinked at the metaphor, wondering about its meaning. Did that imply a lower status? "Miya, nobody is first, second or third wheel okay? We're all the same."

Miya broke into a laugh, causing her to cough over and over. After catching her breath she shook her head. "Don't mind that, it's a silly joke." She smiled to the angel. "Again, it's all worth it. I saw what's outside our forest, visited Felise, then witnessed history in this place. I met Odette, Lancelot, Tigreal, Natalia and Lesley. Oh, and Alucard too, and everyone else in this village. I don't have regrets," her voice was weak. From time to time, she groaned in pain. "I just wished I reached the ocean I guess…" She coughed. "I have letters in my bag. You know what to do, you know… if I die." Miya then broke into a grin. "I also commissioned an artwork from Odette, and she said it'll take a month. It's a painting of my naked body on a bed of roses, make sure Estes gets it. Of course, Zilong is not allowed to look."

Rafaela smiled but Zilong frowned, seemingly not amused on how Miya was trying to make jokes. As an Angel of Healing, death had been something natural for her. As much as she loved Miya, somehow, she had just accepted the possibility. Still; her eyes grew heavy as she thought of tomorrow - what if Miya wasn't there by then?

"Hey, I'm not going to die. You two are so dramatic." Miya looked concerned this time and looked livelier than earlier, color returning to her lips. "I can feel my strength returning… Sorry for the jokes, but I was scared too you know? Also, do I really need to be in my deathbed to say words like that? I could have been killed by Karina. Or could have been killed by Lesley. Even if I live tomorrow, I could slip on a mossy rock, fall into a river and drown." She sighed. "Hey, you two listen to me. When I was out there, I was shown my future."

The two were quiet as Miya narrated the circumstances of Alice's ascent and what fate could befall Estes. "The future was terrible. I won't go into the details…" Miya became serious again. "But if I die tonight, then it means the future is not true. It's a good thing isn't it? But if I live, then that also means I can change it."

Rafaela nodded. "Yes, you will change the future for the better."

"Don't believe that destiny or whatever is the reason behind everything. Believe in yourselves. Don't believe in those magical, mystical future predictions. The future is ours to decide." Miya reached out her hand to Rafaela who gently took it. The angel's tears fell as she felt Miya's pulse - much stronger than earlier. The elf's temperature also cooled from the burning fever earlier. Zilong seemed to understood and his face spelled relief. Rafaela kissed Miya's hand as she grasped it, thanking the miracle that happened in that moment.

* * *

 

"You're wounded," Rafaela stood by the door of his room with a basket filled with needles, a pool of thread and bandages. It wasn't the scary part. The angel looked at him like someone would scold a child. Zilong couldn't turn her away as she brought in a basin of hot water. "Why didn't you ask for my help?"

Zilong sighed and scratched his head as the angel invaded his room. What if he pretended to be asleep? Perhaps opening the door wasn't such a great idea. But if he didn't let Rafaela in, either she'd break in anyway or be angrier with him in the morning. "Of course, there's Miya who was hurt-"

"Why are you looking at me like that Zilong? I'm not angry at you. I'm just worried." Rafaela's voice said otherwise. Maybe she was just stressed. Even when she told the story about her reunion with Argus, somehow, it felt incomplete. He didn't want to press her more for answers. "Off with your shirt," Rafaela commanded, looking impatient. Zilong complied. "Your pants too," she added as she put her medical instruments on the bed and sat there, pointing to the spot where he should sit.

He sighed and did everything the angel ordered, unable to deny he was in a bad shape. He winced as he sat on the bed as his legs were still painful from the cuts earlier. He looked back to Rafaela who began inspecting his back. She seemed vexed. "Are you okay?" Zilong asked, wanting to help lift some of the tension he could sense of her.

"I was about to ask that to you," Rafaela answered flatly as she began pulling off his wrappings soaked with dried blood. "This is a very different wound, cursed and meant to hurt even demigods like you. I have always sensed pain, but this one is just… distressing. I haven't dealt with anything like this before."

Zilong sighed and Rafaela began stitching the cuts. He counted around five shallow cuts, but three deep ones where on his shoulders. He hadn't taken into account the damage done to his legs either. Zilong had been used to his rapidly healing body and superhuman endurance and wounds inflicted earlier made him feel like a normal human again - weak and vulnerable. "Just do what you have to do then, if it makes you feel better." He tapped the bed, thinking on how to lift the heavy mood. Knowing that Miya had recovered would guarantee him a good rest, and he hoped Rafaela wouldn't overwork herself. "I mean you like doing this don't you? Being a nurse."

"Seeing your body healthy does make me feel better," she replied as she continued stitching the cuts.

"You mean my half-naked body?" He grinned, then quickly felt heat crawl on his cheeks. What would she say to him?

Rafaela laughed behind him. A success then. "Well maybe." She hummed. "What about mine? Would it make you feel better if I take my clothes off too?" She added playfully before brushing his hair off his back and putting it forward.

"If a nurse is really obliged to do that I can't stop her." There was no good answer that wouldn't embarrass him.

She lightly tapped his shoulder;" Hey, you know I'm just kidding." Her voice softened. "It's been… tiring. A lot has happened and I felt that we should celebrate, you know? Miya's alive. Everyone's alive. We learned so much…" The light mood seemed to have shifted again to a heavy one.

Zilong understood. It felt like a hollow victory. They forced Balmond to retreat and learned important things about the past and themselves, but; "it was nothing compared to what we face ahead."

"Yes," Rafaela whispered and she sighed. "I have to be stronger… I cannot let history repeat itself. If darkness shrouds the world, then we would need a light." She paused. "If I could be someone who could be something- at least a spark- I felt there would be some difference. But I should never be arrogant. If I cannot defeat the darkness inside me… I can never save anyone," the woman said with bitterness.

Zilong knew what she was talking about. He reached to his shoulder and found her hand, so soft and small against his. He turned around to face her and took both her hands. The angel seemed surprised but allowed the gesture. "Rafaela I…" He looked away and breathed deeply before gazing at her again. What to say to give her faith? To ease her burdens? "If am to be a god, then I'll be one. I will win this fight," he declared, clasping her fingers. "I want to protect everyone. I just need to be more powerful. I'll be there to protect you too."

Rafaela's eyes widened and she shook her head. Not quite the reaction he expected. Zilong withdrew his hands, afraid he said something wrong. "Please don't set your heart on power. I've seen how the thirst for power twisted even the most noble ones." The woman bit her lip, her face resembling how she looked when they first met - fear.

He shook his head, "I would never-"

"No," she breathed. "Please don't misunderstand, I believe you are destined for greatness and I will be there to make it happen." She lifted her hand and gently cupped his face, caressing his cheek. "I will never hold you back."

Zilong looked away, regretting how he reminded Rafaela of the person who hurt her. "I don't think you'll ever hold me back." He gazed back at her. "I guess, if you think I'm losing my way, make sure to bring me back."

She turned his face to meet her eyes again, then she smiled. "I feel safe with you because you're so kind and brave. So never lose sight of who you are."

"I'll say the same to you too." Zilong nodded. He hoped that Rafaela would never lose her smile.

* * *

 

Zilong leaned against the tree as he watched everyone in the gardens.

Everyone in the village were jovial. With the chasms emptied and the Miya surviving, the people - including centaurs and the Crow - had been preparing for a feast in honor of their guests. The villagers had been working, setting up decorations, baking and practicing their dances and music. Even if Rafaela wanted to help, the villagers insisted that they shouldn't work, and it was rude not to accept the hospitality. Roger, Ruby and Alucard felt the same as her.

Not to far from Zilong was the rose gardens filled with butterflies. Rafaela pushed Miya's wheeled-chair around. According to the village's medical experts, Miya could walk again after at least a month; however the elf had been recovering in a very rapid pace - even without Rafaela's magic. The reason behind it was still a mystery. Zilong didn't mind the delay in their plans. While he wanted to go back to the East as fast as he could, it was not worth leaving a companion behind. He remembered Sun's words about Miya: " _ Noble and courageous she might be, you are aware that you will be fighting in a battle of gods. You are bringing her to enemies," Sun snapped his finger, "who can end her life as quick as that." _

He shook his head. Fear of death would bring nothing. The women seemed to be so happy after everything that had happened. Soon, Ruby and Roger joined them in their stroll.

Miya's voice can be heard. "I hope you can explore outside too. I live with other orphans, Nana, Irithel and Lolita. I hope you can meet them. I'm sure they will love you."

Ruby nodded and Roger answered; "I can bring her there if she wants to."

The girl's eyes widened in excitement. "I want to! Maybe we can also bring Alucard!" Ruby run away laughing. "I'll ask him!" After running around for minutes, Ruby returned pouting. "He's back in the forest again!"

There was a heavy presence suddenly beside Zilong and the man moved back as instinct. It was none other but Pharsa, the witch. "Not going to join them?"

Zilong knew Pharsa had vision through the bird on her shoulders. He should appear truthful. "I just like the shade for now…" Bad excuse.

"Something's been troubling you," she said with concern. Zilong sighed - he couldn't hide anything.

"The last days have been difficult…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I need more time to take everything in."

"I understand," Pharsa nodded and caressed the head of her bird. "Nothing's been easy but I can see how strong you are." The witch looked at the direction of Miya and Rafaela. "The two remind me of who I used to be, and I guess… I can find it again - hope. I see them and I see hope and a brighter, happier future. All this time I just plotted for revenge and waited for my enemy, if it wasn't for the three of you, I would have stayed like this." Pharsa bowed her head slightly. "Thank you."

"We are thankful as well," Zilong replied.

"Know that I'll be here. Whatever happens in the future, I will be there to fight with you," Pharsa promised.

From the distance, Rafaela seemed to notice and waved, inviting him to join them. He couldn't. Not at that moment. How long could he hide it? The fear of what the future could bring?

_ The Monkey King's eyebrows crumpled, face only displayed a pitiful expression. What was wrong? An uneasy feeling washed though Zilong as Sun spoke. "I mean well with this young demigod; don't get too attached to angels." _

" _ What-" Zilong furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" _

" _ Angels are never meant to dwell in the mortal realm. Their physical bodies are there for the convenience of mortals, but otherwise those are meant to be temporary." Sun walked around and Zilong's eyes followed him. "Angels that linger in this world sometimes learn to adapt humanity, all the good… and all the bad." _

" _ Is this why Argus has fallen?" Zilong answered, the implications making him uncomfortable. _

" _ Perhaps," The Monkey King shrugged. "When angels get corrupted, they lose their divinity and retain their mortal bodies. However, they turn into demons as punishment, doomed to roam like beasts." _

" _ Rafaela isn't like him at all! She's compassionate and selfless." Zilong insisted. "She loves everyone. Everywhere she go, she makes so many friends.." _

_ Sun rubbed his chin. "Love you say? That's exactly what I was talking about. When angels get too attached to this world, they're also unable to leave. Rafaela may choose to remain here, choose to live like a human. When she does, she would lose her immortality and eventually, like everyone else, she will die." _

"Still not going to join them?" Pharsa asked Zilong again, breaking his thoughts. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled before fading away.

Zilong sighed. He could just walk away and make an excuse. However, after everything that had happened and how much they learned, the only way to move was forward. It was clearer now - go to the East and learn about the fulfillment of Zhao Yun's purpose, learn about Nost Gal's past and seek Freya and Aurora, protect Estes, defeat Balmond and Argus, and possibly unite the world in defeating the Apocalypse. Like Miya said, the future was theirs. They wouldn't be slaves to prophecy or predictions.

The present is a gift and he would treasure it. Zilong walked out of the shade and into the morning light, following the sound of laughter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u
> 
> u
> 
> u
> 
> u
> 
> u
> 
> I'd love some reviews for the two chapters released in the same day. It's getting tougher to write due to real life, so I am really hoping for feedback to keep me motivated. Also know that the story already has a fixed ending that will never be changed. However, based on reader reactions I might decide on some variations and adjust the overall tone of the story. Afterall, I do foreshadow some things, and everything I write is according to a plan.
> 
> I might continue on August, depending on the reviews this chapter. Here is my plan:
> 
> Arc 4 is just a short transition, no heavy plot but has some important characters
> 
> Arc 5 is called Shadow of the East. I cannot wait to write Hanabi.
> 
> Arc 6 will be shorter and very personal, or maybe combined to the final.
> 
> Arc 7, the final arc with be called Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Wee, I’m back after the hiatus! Please comment or review, let me know your thoughts.
> 
> This is important: This arc is going to be much darker than the past two, and sets up the rest of the story. Please show me your support, let me know if you liked the fic, as the reviews on this arc would determine the length of the next arcs and how I would proceed with this story.
> 
> Thanks again to the reviewers last arc, I hope I can hear from you again!
> 
>  


End file.
